Trunks and Goten's Excellent Adventure
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: DBZxYuGiOh! GX crossover. Trunks and Goten start a new life in Duel Academy, with new friends and rivals.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or DBZ.

**Leaving for the Entrance Exam**

**Flashback**

_"Goten, come on," Trunks yelled, for his best friend, "There going to announce the winner!"_

_"Coming!" Goten dashed towards Trunks and saw in front of the T.V._

_"The winners for the scholarship to Duel Academy are Trunks Brief and Goten Son!"_

_"Alright, we won!" Trunks and Goten cheered._

**End Flashback**

"Goten, wake up!" an eager Trunks Brief yelled at his best friend, who was still sleeping at the moment. Today was the entrance exam to Duel Academy and Trunks was trying to get Goten to wake up. Trunks growled, in annoyance and came up with an idea that only walks. The 10 year old half Saiyan placed his mouth, closer to Goten's ear and whispered, "Hey Goten, it's breakfast time."

Trunks got out of the way, when Goten sprung out of bed, going, "Alright, it's breakfast time!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!" Trunks yelled, in annoyance, "We have to go, because the entrance exams are in thirty minutes!" Trunks showed Goten his watch.

Goten wails in disbelief and jolts out of bed and to the bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the kitchen, Chichi was making a lunch for her youngest son, while humming happily, while Trunks was waiting patiently for Goten. Vegeta's son was wearing a dark blue school uniform, a green shirt with a collar, a blue deck belt, a KC2 Duel Disk attached to his left arm and his usual yellow Capsule Corp boots. Trunks is exited about going to a dueling school and duel all the time. However, Vegeta and Bulma, along with Goku and Chichi warned their sons not to show their Super Saiyan forms to anyone at all.

"I'm ready!" Goten shouted, running from his room. He was wearing a dark blue school uniform, a red shirt with a collar, an orange deck belt, a KC2 Duel Disk attached to his left arm and white sneakers.

"Goten!" Chichi walked over to her sons with a lunch box and gave it to him, "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks mom!" Goten took the box from his mother's hands.

"You two ready."

Goten turned to see his father and brother walking towards him, "Yeah, I hope that I win though." He said.

"Don't sweat it, bro," Gohan said, "You'll do fine."

"Gohan's right, son," Goku said, "Even I can't get the hang of that crazy game, I bet you'll do fine."

"Thanks guys!" Goten said, with a small smile.

"Hey Goten, let's go!" Trunks said, as he was headed towards the door.

"Coming!" Goten said, following Trunks.

"Good luck, you two!" Gohan shouted.

"Thanks!" the half Saiyans yelled, as they went Super Saiyan and flew off.

"Let's just hope they don't go Super Saiyan when they get to Duel Academy." Gohan said, with his parents nodding in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**The One-Turn Kill**

At the KC dome, there are a lot of teenage applicants waiting in lines as they enter into the dome. Not too far from the dome, Trunks and Goten came dropping down from the sky and landed and changed from the Super Saiyan forms to normal.

The two boys ran towards the dome and had to wait in line, impatiently as they made it to the front, "Your name, please," the blonde lady said.

Trunks spoke up, "Sure, my name's Trunks Brief."

Then, Goten spoke, "And my name's Goten Son."

"Okay, Mr. Brief and Mr. Son, you two may enter."

Trunks and Goten ran inside the dome and saw many applicants dueling their proctors, "So these are the future duelists of the world," Goten said

"Well yeah, that's what Kaiba made the Academy for, Goten," Trunks said

**"Will Trunks Brief please report to Duel Arena 2. Repeat, Trunks Brief report to Duel Arena 2!"**

"Go time!" Trunks announced, as he ran off.

"Good luck, Trunks!" Goten shouted, waving his hand.

"I don't need luck for this, Goten!" Trunks shouted back.

Trunks stepped through the door of the Arena, his Duel Disk on his arm. He inserted his deck and waited for his opponent to show up, "Let's go!" he said with a confident smile.

High above the other duelists, a pair of teens in blue and white uniforms were at the railing watching the duel exams. One was a teenage girl with medium-length blonde hair and almond color eyes while her companion was a tall young man with spiky, dark blue hair and cold eyes.

"Is it me or is that kid is too young to enroll for this school," the blonde said, staring at Trunks

Her friend looked at her briefly, and then on Trunks, "Now that you mention it, he looks around that he's ten years old," he asked in an emotionless tone.

In the audience, three Obelisk Blue students were watching the duels, "Hey Chazz, I didn't know that they're enrolling kids to Duel Academy." the brown haired boy spoke.

The young teenage with black spiky hair, with his feet on the chairs, eyed Trunks and smirked, "This should be interesting and entertaining," he sneered, "Maybe this kid will be so scared that he'll call for his mommy."

Down below, Trunks cracked his neck and knuckles while a woman wearing a pair of dark sunglasses inserted her deck.

"Welcome to Kaiba Dome, young man. I am your Dueling Proctor and I'll be testing you to see if you can earn the right to go to our exclusive school," the woman greeted, adjusting her shades. Trunks nodded as their disks activated, "Well then, let's see watcha got, old lady!"

The proctor frowned at the old lady name, "Let's begin, shall we!," she said.

Starting Score:

Trunks: 4000

Dueling Proctor: 4000

The Dueling Proctor draws one card and said, "I'll start!" The Dueling Proctor looks at her hand, puts one card on her duel disk, and says, "First, I will start with 7 Colored Fish in attack mode." Soon after, 7 Colored Fish (ATK: 1800/DEF: 800), comes to the field in attack mode. The Dueling Proctor then puts one card in the spell/trap slots and says, "I will place one card face-down and end my turn! Now, it is your move!"

Trunks draws one card from his deck and puts one card in the spell/trap slots, "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown!" In creation, a small tornado spun towards his proctor's facedown card and destroys it, "Next, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1600) comes to the field in attack mode.

The proctor spoke, "Explain young man, how could you summon a five star monster without a sacrifice?"

Trunks replied, "Easy, because Cyber Dragon can be special summoned whenever you have a monster out. Now Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon opens its mouth and powers up his blue blast, and fires at 7 Colored Fish. The fish is gulfed by the blue blast and was destroyed, giving Trunks's proctor 300 points of damage to her Life Points. Trunks places another card into the spell/trap card, "Next, I play Mischief of the Time Goddess, now I can attack again! Cyber Dragon attack with Strident Blast!"

Cyber Dragon blasts once again, but its blast towards his proctor. She screams as her life points were dropping by 2100 points. Trunks slid two cards to the slots and spoke, "I place two facedowns and end my turn!"

Current Score:

Trunks: 4000

Dueling Proctor: 1600

The proctor draws her card to start, but Trunks had other plans, as he pressed two buttons onto his disc, "I activate both Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense!"

The Ring of Destruction appeared onto his Cyber Dragon and the Ring of Defense appeared in front of Trunks, protecting himself from the damage. The ring had detonated and took Cyber Dragon with it and 2100 of the proctor's life points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Trunks: 4000

Dueling Proctor: 0000

Everyone was at shock, when the see an eleven year old boy finishing the duel in a single turn.

"Way a go, Trunks!" Goten cheered, raising his fist.

Trunks turned away from his proctor and walked away from her, with satisfaction of his entrance to Duel Academy.

Chazz and his goons were dumbstruck at this, "This must be dumb luck!" Chazz snarled, "No way can that little punk finish that duel quick!"

The two Obelisk students looked at this with awe, "No way!" the blonde gawked

"That boy actually finished that duel in a turn." The blunette said, "This boy has definitely caught my interests."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Dragon's Rage**

"You rocked out there, Trunks!" Goten praised, as his best friend walked towards him, with his hands behind his head, "Oh it was nothing," Trunks simply said.

"Excuse me, young man!"

The two boys turned to see a man dressed in a blue blazer with frills and long, blond hair held in a ponytail. They couldn't decipher if he was man or a lady, "You're talking to me," Trunks said, pointing at himself.

The man stood up tall and looked at Trunks with a smile, "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair of Techniques, here at Duel Academy and I saw your duel with that proctor and never in my years as a dueling educator that I've seen such a powerful duelist like you. Now to get to the point on why I came to you, I want you, my boy, to be an Obelisk Blue student."

"But, I thought-", he was interrupted by the Obelisk Blue headmaster. "Never mind that, but with you're dueling skills, you'll have no trouble making it to the Obelisks! Especially, for someone your age, think about it, young man." He walked away from the two young boys.

"I think you should take his offer, Trunks," Goten suggested.

Trunks looked at his friend and said, "I guess so, but I've heard that all of the Obelisk students are all stuck up snobs, thinking that they're the reincarnation of Yugi Muto, the current King of Games."

**"Will Goten Son please report to Duel Arena 2? Repeat, Goten Son report to Duel Arena 2!"**

Goten jumped up, in joy, "Alright! It's my turn!" he praised.

"Good luck, Goten!" Trunks said.

"Right!" Goten dashed down the stairs and to his dueling field. He opened his deck holder and got out his deck. An image forming Element Dragon appeared by his side, _"Ready, Goten!"_ he said.

Goten looks at his duel spirit, "Yeah!"

High up in the stands….

"Another young boy entering Duel Academy," the blonde girl said

"Hey Alexis, I remember a contest about a few weeks ago," the blunette young man said, "They were two boys that won a scholarship to Duel Academy."

"No way, Zane," Alexis gawked, "You're saying that those two boys are the contest winners."

"That's right." Zane said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Another kid entering Duel Academy," Chazz sneered. "This won't last long and that kid will be crying for mommy any minute."

A teacher with long brown hair and green eyes wearing purple-clad version of the female Duel Academy uniform for Obelisk Blue.

The female teacher says, in a plain tone, "Good afternoon, young scholar. What is your name?"

Goten exclaims, excitedly, "The name is Goten Son, ma'am!"

"Well, Goten Son, my name is Danielle Trent and I'll be your proctor for your exam, young man."

Goten bowed, "Same here! Let's go!" Goten activates his Duel Disc and jammed his deck into the disc.

Danielle nodded and activates her disc, "Yes." He said.

Starting Score:

Danielle: 4000

Goten: 4000

Danielle draws one card and says, "I shall begin!" Danielle looks at her hand, puts one card on her duel disk, and says, "First, I will summon Rogue Doll in attack mode!" Soon after, Rogue Doll (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) appeared in front of Danielle, "I'll end my turn!"

Goten draws a card and says, "All right!" He looks at the card, which was Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) and he decided to play it, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) appears on the field, "Now Luster Dragon attack with Breath of Fire!"

Luster Dragon shoots from its mouth a silver beam towards Rogue Doll, destroying it, and Danielle loses 300 life points, "And I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Danielle: 3700

Goten: 4000

"Awesome move, Goten!" Trunks praised, raising his fist in the air.

Danielle draws one card from her deck and says, "Well played, Goten. But don't get your hopes up; this duel is far from over."

Goten says, with his usual smile and tone, "I hope not because this is starting to get fun!"

"I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus in attack mode," Danielle said, set the monster card sideways and Mythical Beast Cerberus (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1400) appeared in attack mode. Danielle slid a card into the spell/trap card slot and says, "Next, I play Spell Absorption." The image of the spell card appeared behind Mythical Beast Cerberus, "Now whenever a spell card is activated, I gain 500 life points and thanks to Cerberus's effect, it gains a spell counter since a spell card was played and that spell counter gives my monster 500 more attack points." Just then, Cerberus's stats increases from 1400/1400 to 1900/1400, "With that I end my turn."

Goten draws one card from his deck. He slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Polymerization, now by fusing a few monsters I can summon a more powerful beast."

"You forget, young scholar," Danielle spoke, "My monster gains 500 more attack points, thanks to its special ability." Cerberus's stats increases once more from 1900/1400 to 2400/1400, "Then there's my Spell Absorption spell card, now my life points increase by 500 points." Danielle glowed blue as her life points increases by 500 points.

Goten smirked and says, "You'll need them for this." Danielle let's out a small gasp as Goten continues to speak, "I fuse my Armed Dragons LV3 and 5, as well as Element Dragon, Twin-Headed Behemoth and Luster Dragon to summon forth………"

"It can't be!" Danielle exclaims, knowing what the young half Saiyan is summoning

"Five-Headed Dragon, come on out!" Goten said, a dark vortex appeared above Goten and Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900), Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700), Element Dragon (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200), Twin-Headed Behemoth (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200) appeared on the field. The five dragons flew into the vortex and Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000) flew about of the vortex, then landed behind Goten.

Trunks slapped the railing, in joy, "Way to go, Goten!" he cheered.

"No way," Alexis exclaimed, "That kid actually has that dragon!"

"That little punk has that dragon!" Chazz exclaims

"Now Five-Headed Dragon, destroy his Mystical Beast Cerberus with Five Headed Elemental Flame!" Five Headed Dragon fires five energy beams from its five heads right Danielle's Cerberus and slams into it, destroying it in a massive explosion. Danielle braced herself from the explosion as she loses 2600 life points, "That'll do!" Goten said, with glee as he places a card into spell/trap slot.

Current Score:

Danielle: 2400

Goten: 4000

"Awesome hit, Goten!" Trunks praised, "Just don't screw up!"

"I thought, I'd find you here, Trunks."

The purple haired half Saiyan turned to see Videl walking towards him, "Hi Videl!"

"So, Goten's dueling now, huh?" Videl said, turning to the duel.

"Yeah, he's doing fine," Trunks said, "He's summoned one of his most powerful monsters."

Danielle pulls a card from her deck and looks at it, "Young man, you've played a good game, but not good enough," she said.

Goten asked, perplexed, "Why's that?"

Danielle slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Black Illusion Ritual, now by sacrificing my Magician of Faith in my hand, I can summon forth Relinquished!" Danielle discards her Magician of Faith (ATK: 300/DEF: 400) card to the grave slot and in a purple blot of lightning, Relinquished (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) appears on the field.

Goten tilts his head, in confusion and says, "That monster won't do you that much if it has no attack points."

Trunks and Videl yelps in fear, "That's Relinquished!" Trunks exclaims

"Goten's a goner for sure," Videl added.

Chazz chuckled, darkly, "That kid's a dead man." He said.

Alexis shook her head, in disappoint, "Poor little guy," she murmured, "He did come this far, I'll give him that."

"Relinquished has an ability that you should know," Danielle spoke, "Once per turn, it can steal a monster from your side of the field and absorb the attacking and defensive power."

Goten took a step back in fear and exclaims, "No way!"

Relinquished sends purple lightning towards Five-Headed Dragon and pulls it away from Goten, "My dragon!" Goten exclaims, as he sees in horror as his dragon is pulled into Relinquished's body and his stats increases from 0/0 to 5000/5000.

Danielle commands, in a serious tone, "Now my monster attack his life points directly and end this duel!"

Relinquished sends a dark purple blot towards Goten. He screams as it slams into him, causing a massive explosion.

"Goten!" Trunks and Videl screamed.

Chazz snickered and said, "It's all over."

There was smoke all over the dueling field and Danielle spotted something in the smoke. The figure appeared to be Goten, with a smile on his face and 3000 life points left.

"All right!" Trunks and Videl cheered.

"No way!" Chazz exclaims in outrage, "How did that runt survive!?"

"I don't believe it," Alexis murmured.

Danielle said, in surprise, "Young man, explain yourself. Why did you have 3000 life points left?"

Goten giggled and said, "I've activated my Hyper Refresh spell card before your attack hits. You see, whenever my opponent attacks me directly, my life points are doubled before the attack hits me."

Danielle nodded and smile, "Since you activated a spell card, I gain 500 more life points." Danielle's life points increases by 500 points, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Danielle: 3100

Goten: 3000

Goten draws a card from his deck and says, "My turn." He slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Card of Sanctity, now both of us can draw until we're holding six cards in our hands."

Danielle and Goten drew until they were holding six cards in their hands and Danielle says, "Now the effect of Spell Absorption activates, now my life points increases even further." Danielle's life points increases once again by 500 points.

Goten slids another card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I activate Graceful Charity, now I get to draw three cards as long as I discard two the graveyard." Goten draws three cards and adds them to his hand. He selects Nobleman of Crossout and Black Luster Soldier (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500) from his hand and sends them to the graveyard.

Danielle spoke out, "Okay, but you're only increasing my life points even further." Her life points increases by 500 once again.

Goten slids a card into the spell/trap card and says, "I know that and I'll activate the spell card Future Fusion, now by sending a few monsters into the graveyard from my deck, I can summon a new fusion monster." Goten takes out his deck and fans it and pulls out three cards from it, then putting his deck back, "So, I'll send three Blue-Eyes White Dragons cards to the graveyard to summon forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Just then, three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)x3 appeared on the field and flew into the dark vortex above Goten and came out as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800) and lands behind Goten. Goten playing a spell caused his proctor to gain 500 more life points.

Everyone, except for Trunks, were shocked at the dragon's appearance, "But how…" Chazz murmured.

"It can't be……" Alexis said.

"How did Goten get that dragon in his deck?" Videl asked.

Trunks grins in reply, "It came with in the mail for him, after we won that contest and that's the same way I got the Cyber End Dragon card, along with the three Cyber Dragons as well." He said.

Goten slids another card into the spell/trap card slot and says, "Since my new monster can't attack during this turn, when he was summoned by Future Fusion, I'll activate this Dragon's Mirror. Now by removing fusion material monsters from my side of the field and graveyard, I can summon a dragon-type fusion monster with the required fusion monster. So I'll remove from play my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as well as Black Luster Soldier that I discarded because of Graceful Charity so I can summon forth Dragon Master Knight!"

Just then, Black Luster Soldier shot out from Goten's graveyard and appeared beside Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He jumped onto the head of the three headed beast to form Dragon Master Dragon (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000) and increasing Danielle's life points by 500 once more, "Next, I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) appeared beside Dragon Master Knight, "Then, I play Creature Swap, now both of us choose what monster on our sides of the field to switch the control over to the opponent."

Danielle took a step back in fear and yells, "No way!" as Relinquished and Luster Dragon trade places and gave 500 life points to Danielle because of Goten's Creature Swap spell card, "Now Relinquished attack Luster Dragon!"

Relinquished sends its attack towards Luster Dragon and slam into it, causing a huge explosion and destroyed the dragon and dropping Danielle's life points by 2500, "Now Dragon Master Knight attack her directly with Dragon Saber Blast!"

The three headed dragon sends three powerful blasts from the three heads and the soldier riding on top slashes his sword in the air, creating an arc and slams into Danielle hard. This made Danielle scream as she loses 5000 life points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Danielle: 0000

Goten: 3000

Trunks and Videl cheered for Goten's name, "Awesome move, Goten!" Trunks howled.

Chazz growled, "No way, that kid won too!"

Alexis sees Goten, jumping up and down in praising, "Wow that kid really did it."

Goten quickly dashes from his dueling field and dashed upstairs to find Trunks, "Way to go, Goten!" Trunks praised.

"Yeah, you really showed that proctor, who's boss!" Videl said.

"Wow Videl, did you really see me there!?" Goten asked.

Videl nodded and replies, "Yeah, I did."

Trunks asks, "Hey Goten, you want to stay and watch the other duels to competition?"

Goten smiles and nods, "Sure."

"I guess that I might as well stay with you guys," Videl said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Chapter 4: Enter Jaden Yuki, the Elemental Hero Duelist**

For the last hour, Videl, Trunks and Goten watched other applicants duel, some were lucky and others weren't so fortunate to get in. Goten looked around the arena and found an older boy beside him with light blue hair, big grey eyes, glasses and wearing a dark blue school uniform. The older boy looked like he was depressed and Goten assumed that he didn't get failed his entrance exams.

Goten walked over to the boy, which caught Trunks and Videl's attention, "Where do you think he's going?" Videl asked

Trunks shrugs his shoulders and answers, "Possibly, going to the bathroom."

Just then, another older boy with brown hair and eyes came between Goten and the blunette, "Who look at them go!" he exclaims

This boy looked like he was fifteen years old, wearing a gray school uniform, with a red polo shirt and red sneakers.

"Oh boy, we better get there before Goten makes a fool out himself," Trunks said.

"I agree," Videl said, as she and Trunks walked over to Goten and the two teenagers

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Goten asked the brunette.

The brown haired teenager looked at Goten and he points at one of the dueling fields and says, "I meant that guy over there."

Goten, Trunks and Videl looked to see a The three looked at were Jaden was pointing at, which appeared to be a fifteen year old boy with black spiky hair and matching eyes, wearing white school uniform. This boy had 3200 life points left, a Vorse Raider out (ATK: 1900) and one facedown card and his proctor had 1900 life points life, a Big Shield Guardna (DEF: 2600) and some mechanical monster out

"Okay new guy, multiple choices," the proctor said, "You've got two monsters staring you down, do you a) throw in the towel b) beg for mercy or c) cry home for mama?"

"I'll go with d) none of above!" the boy said, opening his trap, which appeared to be Ring of Destruction.

"A trap!" the proctor exclaimed

"Exactly, you see with Ring of Destruction out, I can destroy one monster that's in attack mode and both players take damage equal to the attack points of the monster." The boy replied as the auto-kill ring was placed on Vorse Raider's neck and destroys the monster the boy survived the blast with 1300 life points, however the proctor didn't survive as his life points hit zero

"Clever move, applicant," the proctor said, "Welcome to the academy."

The boy bowed, "Thank you, o' wise proctor," he said

-With Chazz-

"Wow that guy pretty good, don't you think, Chazz?" the blue haired Obelisk asked

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid are true don't you think, Chazz, huh?" the brown haired one added

Chazz shrugged, "He's a punk, we went to Dueling Prep school for the past three years, we're ready for the academy," he said, simply and put a devil smirk on his face, "These kids don't know what they're in for, but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way. And those little kids, is what I want to deal with personally."

-With Trunks and Goten-

"Wow, that last guy really tore it up," the brunette boy said, with an amused look on his face

"Yeah thanks for pointing the duel," Trunks said

"Bastion Misawa," the blue haired boy said, "They said that he got the highest score on the written exam of all us applicants."

"Wow and barely pasted," the brunette said

"Yeah the same with me," the blunette said

The brunette looked at Videl and asks, "What did you get on your exam?"

"Actually, I'm not entering Duel Academy," Videl said and looks and points at Trunks and Goten, "Just these two."

The older boys looked at Trunks and Goten and the brown haired boy asks, "But aren't these two a bit too young to go to Duel Academy?"

Trunks scolded at the brunette, "Hey! We've won a scholarship to Duel Academy, buddy!"

The blunette slams his fist to his hand and says, "Now that you mention it, I did hear about two young boys entering Duel Academy, with a scholarship."

"That's us!" Goten said.

"You're the contest winners!" the brunette inquired.

"That's right," Trunks said, "I'm Trunks Brief!"

"Wait a sec!" the blunette gasped, "You won't be by any chance related to the Dr. Brief of the Capsule Corporation in West City!"

"That's right!" Trunks praised, "He's my grandfather."

"And I'm Goten Son!"

"I'm Videl Satan," Videl introduced.

"Wait! You're Videl! The one who's taking care of the bad guys in West City with the Great Saiyaman!" the blunette said.

"That's right," Videl said.

The brunette looked at the blunette with confusion and says, "You know her."

The blunette says to the brunette, "You don't know! Videl is the daughter of the Great Hercule, the one who defeated Cell, nine years ago!"

"Hercule!?" the brunette gasped.

Videl rolled her eyes, 'If only these kids know the real truth.'

"My name's Syrus Truesdale," the blunette said.

"And mine's Jaden Yuki." The brunette said, "And I'm waiting for my chance to duel!"

Videl, Syrus, Trunks and Goten looked at Jaden funny, "Wait, you haven't dueled, yet!" Trunks said.

"No."

"Then, you might have a problem," Syrus said, "I think this was supposed to be the last duel."

"Huh?" the brunette said, with surprise

"Don't tell me…you're a latecomer," Videl said, in a bored tone.

Jaden looked at Videl, "Yeah, but I'm sure that'll my duel is coming up!" he said and laughed goofy.

Trunks whispers to Goten, "This Jaden guy almost acts like you dad, Goten."

-With Faulty-

"Looks like we have a very good crop this year," one member said

"Yes indeedy!"

Just then a man in black suit walked towards Dr. Crowler and says, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but one last applicant here to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

Dr. Crowler scolded the man, "Did you just call me 'mister'?"

The man was taken by that and says, "I'm sorry, I'm new Mrs.……"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling, I've earned the title 'Doctor', thank you," Dr. Crowler said, "Now, tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year!"

"Oh come on, Dr. Crowler, we time for one more!"

"Let's give this duelist a shot"

"He was a bit late,"

Dr. Crowler was annoyed that the faculty would consider a late person to get a shot, "LATE IS RUDE!" he screeched, "I have no time for slackers!"

Just then, Dr. Crowler's cell phone rung and Dr. Crowler answered it, "Hello and who may I ask is speaking?"

"It's Shepherd,"

"Ah Chandler Shepherd," Dr. Crowler said, being innocent

"Just checking to see if everything is running smoothly, Crowler," Chandler Shepherd said, "I don't want to have another repeat of what happened last year. When you cut an applicant, for a ridiculous reason for calling you 'mister' or 'miss', whatever, make sure that everyone gets a fair shot!" with that Chandler Shepherd hung up

"Absolutely," Dr. Crowler said, hanging up, "Furry chinned windbag," he muttered, in annoyance, 'Doesn't he realize that there's enough talentless funkies in this academy, but he is the boss and if he wants to give this scrimshaker a duel, fine,' he thought

Dr. Crowler got up from his seat, "Pardon me, gentlemen, I have some urgent business to intend to," he said as he was walking away

"But Dr. Crowler," one faculty member said, "Who will be the boy's proctor and what exam deck should we use?"

"Oh you just leave that to me," Dr. Crowler said, walking away

Bastion sat in audience and took off his Duel Disk attached to his left arm, "Tight duel, Bastion!" Jaden said, which in response Bastion turned to him

Bastion turned away from the boys, "Thank you"

"From what I saw from Bastion, he could be the third best duelist here!" Jaden said, which surprised Bastion

"**Jaden Yuki, please report to Exam Field 4?"** the announcer said, over the speakerphone

"Go time, wish me luck guys!" The brunette boy said walking away to his dueling field

"Hey wait," Bastion said, stopping Jaden in his tracks, "If I'm the second best then who's first?"

Jaden pointed his thumb to his chest, "Yours truly, it's what I'm best at!" he said, while walking away

Trunks snorted, "Well, let's see how this guy duels?"

"He sure looks confident," Syrus added

"Yeah, I'm wondering if he's any good," Goten added

"He's going to have to be," Bastion said, "Look who he's dueling."

Trunks and Goten gaped their mouths open and Goten spoke, "Hey Trunks, isn't that the……"

Trunks nodded, in reply, "Yeah…"

Jaden arrived to his dueling field and saw his proctor, which happened to be Dr. Crowler, "All right test time!" he declared, "So son, your name?"

Jaden snapped to attention, "Uh…Jaden Yuki!"

"Well uh……Jaden Yuki," Dr. Crowler said, with sarcasm, "I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler Head of Obelisk Blue Dorm and Department Chair of Techniques, here at Duel Academy."

Jaden was both surprised and pleased, "A department chair? I had no idea," he said, "From how you were dressed; I'd say that you were so weird academy mascot, majorette or a cheerleader." He said, while scratching the back of his head and Dr. Crowler sweat dropped.

-With Chazz-

"Now that you mention it……" the blunette Obelisk started

"…this kid has some lip, huh, Chazz?" the brunette Obelisk finished

Chazz growled and glares at Jaden, who was putting his deck into his duel disk

-With Trunks, Bastion, Goten, Videl and Syrus-

"You know," Trunks said, "Jaden does have a good point about him."

"Yeah, he's too scary looking to be a clown." Goten said.

-Dueling Arena-

"Duel Vest on!" Dr. Crowler said, patting his Duel Vest and drawing five cards

"That's pretty sweet, teach," Jaden said, with child smile, "How do I get those blue blazers?"

"Oh a lot of hard work and high points," Dr. Crowler replied, 'Of course, you'll have to get into Duel Academy and I'm here to make that not happening.' He thought

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said, with glee, "So let's duel!"

Starting Score:

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"All right! Here goes!" Jaden said, drawing a sixth card. He placed it in his hand, and took out another one, "Sweet, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" In front of Jaden, Elemental Hero Avian (A: 1000/D: 1000) appeared in defense mode, "And I'll throw down a facedown, turn endo!" Jaden said, "All right, get your game on!"

"Yes, very good!" Dr. Crowler said and thinks in his mind as caught a card as it flew off his duel vest, 'Don' t tell me what to do! After all, since I'm using my own personal deck instead of one of their test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail this insolent little brat in no time!' He placed card in his hand, "Hm…okay I'm going to start nice and easy, I chose to play the spell card, Confiscation!"

"Okay," Jaden blinked, "What's it do?"

Dr. Crowler smiled and says, "Well, what it does is allows me to see your hand and place one card from it to the graveyard at the cost of 1000 life points." Just then, Dr. Crowler's life points were decreased by 1000 points and the cards in Jaden's hand were holograms for Dr. Crowler to see, "Ah yes, I remember these card when I was a naïve rookie," he said, surveying them, "Ah yes, Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" the holographic card Monster Reborn was destroyed

"Next, I'll play two cards facedown," Crowler announced as two cards materialized, "And next, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm, with destroys every Spell and Trap Card on the field." Just then a tempest of winds appears and destroyed all two of Crowler's Statue of the Wicked traps and Jaden's Draining Shield trap card, "Oopies! Did ya know you had two cards set yourself?" Jaden asked, with a grin

The storm disappeared, "Now, now, you mustn't speak out of tone, young scholar," Crowler said, as the arena was engulfed in a dark smoke.

"Hey what's happening!?" Jaden demanded.

"Why, nothings happening," Dr. Crowler said, as two giant snake monsters (A: 1000/D: 1000) appears in attack mode, "Not yet!"

"I don't get it," Syrus said, "Could someone fill me in?"

"I can," Bastion said, "The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler set were Statue of the Wicked."

"Which produces two snake tokens onto the field, which it's destroyed," Trunks added, "That's why he played Heavy Storm."

-With Chazz-

The brunette said, "Such a card can't be in an exam deck!"

The blunette added, "Crowler must be using his own deck."

"Then, this duel is over," the brunette Obelisk said, "No one can beat a deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler, huh, Chazz?"

Chazz simply chuckled, "You know what I think," he said, "I think that I'll enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend their. I just wish that the other second rate duelists were treated the same way, including those two little punks."

-In the observation room-

"What an elite snob," Alexis said, "Bullying some amateur with his own deck."

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane said, "Besides, I want to see that rare monster that Crowler has stashed in his deck."

-With Jaden-

"Ready for your next lesson?" Dr. Crowler asked

Jaden laughed, "You bet, I can't remember the last time that learning was this fun!" he exclaimed

Dr. Crowler hummed in annoyance, "Yes, well I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you," he said, "Now I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" A titanic metallic construct rose up on the field, easily very tall fifty feet in the air.

-In the observation room-

"Look there it is!" Alexis said, seeing the legendary monster being played, "Legendary rare monster!"

"I think, we're going to see what makes it so legendary," Zane said as Ancient Gear Golem (A: 3000/D: 3000) appears on the field.

-With Jaden-

"Now, now, I hope that you're not too afraid of my Ancient Gear Golem," Dr. Crowler said, sarcastically

"Ha! No way!" Jaden said, "I always wanted to take one on."

Everyone gasped in the crowds, "Either Jaden is brave or nuts!" Syrus said

"I think he's a little bit of both," Videl replied

-In the observation room-

"He's staring down that legendary monster like he doesn't have a care in the world," Zane said, "I guess that youth and inexperience has its benefits, huh, Alexis?"

"Come on, give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said, in annoyance, "At least the kid is showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left if it's a show after this,"

Dr. Crowler laughed, manically, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" Golem's gears whirled, and it lunged forward, slamming one huge fist into Avian, instantly smashing him into pixels

"Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus cried, "His monster's defense points were way too low! This isn't looking too good."

"And it looks about to get worse," Bastion said, "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack and the defending monster's become damage to the opponent's life points."

"If that's the case then Jaden's life points are gonna take a huge hit!" Goten cried, as Dr. Crowler's Golem's fist went through Jaden, taking 2000 life points away from him.

Dr. Crowler laughed triumphantly, seeing Jaden shaking, "Don't feel too bad," he goaded, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people cut out to……" he was cut off when he said Jaden's head looking at him with a grin on his face, "Man I really want to come to this school," he said, "You really know your stuff there, teach!"

Dr. Crowler was taken back what Jaden had said and growled, 'Can't he take a hint?' he thought, 'He won't be allowed to pass this exam and he certainly won't make a mockery of my deck.'

Current Score:

Dr. Crowler: 3000

Jaden: 4000

Jaden smirked and thinks in his mind, 'Just look at him tremble. He must be really impressed with me.' He pulling the top card in his deck and when he looked at it, he was surprised, "Winged Kuriboh?" he said, and was followed by 'coo' sounds, "I'll take that as a sign to play ya," he said, "I'll summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" shouted Jaden as he placed the card on his duel disc and Winged Kuriboh (A: 300/D: 200) appears on the field in defense mode, "And play one cards facedown!" he added as the card materialized behind Winged Kuriboh.

Dr. Crowler just laughed again, "No, not bad," he said, sarcastically, "But you must understand that I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh, to me, is either pedestrian, even with wings, you see. Its defense points are much lower than my Golem's attack. It's textbook mistake, don't feel too bad. Now, let's move on." he caught the card from his vest, "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Golem's fist smashed into Winged Kuriboh, completely destroying it.

"Sorry Winged Kuriboh," Jaden said

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Dr. Crowler barked

"My gear is fine," Jaden said, "Whenever Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I receive zero damage this turn."

Dr. Crowler was stunned and cursed himself for not noticing.

"Why don't you look at that?" Alexis said, "A technique that the good doctor didn't know."

"Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you, there," Dr. Crowler sneered, "I'll play one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Whoa, slow down there, teach," Jaden snapped, "He might be small, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame."

"Oh yes, I forget how attached you new duelists are with your monsters, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be," Jaden said, with a smirk, "Because when you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh, you activated a trap and one of my favorite ones too, Hero Signal!" Jaden's facedown trap opened up and an E-Hero sign appeared in the ceiling, "And that brings out my second, Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" in a burst of crimson fire, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (A: 1200/D: 800) appears on the field, "My turn!" Jaden pulls out a card from his deck and looks at it, "Okay Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you." He said, pulling the card that he drew in his hand and pull out one, "I'll bring Avian in my hand, with the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!" The Elemental Hero Avian card was brought to from Jaden's duel disk slot, "And now I'll summon him on the field." Elemental Hero Avian appears once again.

"Oh okay, another amateurish mistake," Crowler said, "But this is good, this is good, now would any tell me what our little friend did wrong here……"

"……actually I wasn't done, yet," Jaden interrupted, "You see, I knew that my heroes aren't strong enough on their own, but when they're combined it's another story. And I have the perfect spell card to unite them, Polymerization, join Avian and Burstinatrix, fusion summon……" Avian and Burstinatrix jumped up in the vortex above Jaden's head and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (A: 2100/D: 1200) appears on the field in attack mode, "There he is the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans! So teach, who do ya think?"

"I think you're dueling well, for an amateur," Dr. Crowler said, "Next try, playing a monster that has more points than what's out."

"What does he mean?" Syrus asked

"He means that Jaden's Wingman is no match for his Golem's 3000," Bastion said, "Shame, too, because when the Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle that monster's attack points is considered damage to a the opposing players life points."

"Wait, you're saying that it's taken out of the owner's life points," Goten said, "Then, that would a good way for Jaden to turn this duel around."

"Don't worry, kid," Bastion said, "If your friend is as good as he says he is then he might find a way."

"All right, young scholar, I am a busy man and don't mean to rush you, are you done yet?" Dr. Crowler said, irritating

"No, of course I'm not done and I knew that your monster was stronger than my Wingman," Jaden replied, "Which is why I have this, Skyscraper, go!" he declared as he slaps the card in the field spell slot and a bunch of buildings appears out of now where and on top of the building, stood the Flame Wingman, "Okay Flame Wingman, go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Flame Wingman jumped from the building and lunged at the Golem, "Go ahead, bring him on! This silly little Skyscraper hasn't lowered my Golem's attack points by a point!" Crowler goaded

The Flame Wingman continued his assault, "You somethin' teach," Jaden said, "You're right, it hasn't lowered your Golem's attack, but what it did was raise my Elemental Hero Wingman's up by 1000!"

"Wait time out!" Dr. Crowler cried

"GO SKYDIVE SCORCHER!"

The Flame Wingman dove straight down towards the Golem, it's body soon wrapped in flames. Dr. Crowler was pulling at his hair, in fear, as soon as the two monsters collided with each other, an explosion rocked the field, sending bits of debris flying, "But……how? He was my very best card!" Dr. Crowler whimpered, as one piece of it hitting Crowler on the head, dropping his life points by 100.

Jaden grinned and says, "Oh, and then there's my Wingman's superpower...the attack points of your monster are dealt as direct damage straight to your Life Points. Sweet huh?"

Dr. Crowler shook his head slowly, "N-no way!" He looked up just as the Golem came crashing down on him, knocking 3000 life points away from Dr. Crowler ending the duel.

Final Score:

Dr. Crowler: 0000

Jaden: 4000

As the last holograms disappears, Dr. Crowler was baffled and said, "Impossible, he said, with distain, "How could this delinquent defeat me?"

Chazz and his toadies looked at the duel with surprise, "It must be dumb luck," Chazz said, "There's no way that Crowler could lose to some flunky."

-In the observation room-

"Wow, that guy has a good future here," Alexis said, which was followed by Zane leaving, silently

"Wow Jaden, won!" Syrus cheered

Bastion smirked, 'Nice, I could use the computation,' he thought

Trunks, Videl and Goten looked at Jaden dancing for joy about passing his exam, "I guess, we'll see a lot of him at Duel Academy, huh?" Goten said.

Trunks nodded in reply and answers, "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Welcome to Duel Academy

Narrator: The large Duel Academy is located on an island in the Pacific Ocean. Since the beginning of autumn, the freshman that was able to make it in was assembled. Depending on their grades, students at the Duel Academy are divided into three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is made up of those with excellent results from the middle group. From the freshmen that took the higher-level test, those with excellent results, first, are assigned to Ra Yellow. As for Slifer Red, students that are low scorers and dropouts, normally called, 'Slifer Slackers'. Here at Duel Academy Slifer Red students are treated like scum at the school, because they're the lowest rank in the school. Not one Slifer has been worthy to be superior in the school, until now…

"Goten, wake up!" Trunks said, shaking his best friend, who was sleeping up a storm. Trunks was getting annoyed at this and yells, "Goten, wake up, dammit!" he yelled

Goten moaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Trunks and says, "Trunks, what's going on?" Goten rubs his right eye and Trunks says, "Look at that window!"

Goten looks at the window and was overjoyed at the sight of their new school Duel Academy.

_"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you would look at your window, you'll see your new home away from home."_ The announcer from the speakerphone said, which was followed the students looking at the window, with smiles on their faces as the see a huge school with the colors blue, yellow and red on it, _"Yeah, I know that you're excited, but don't shove, quite a view isn't it. Now fasten your seatbelt in the upright position, next stop Academy Island."_

The helicopter begun to land on the landing dock and the blades stopped rotating.

Later, the students were sent to the school to get there uniforms, which was blazers, which resents the dorms they're in and black shirts, as for the pants they were either issued them or the students had their own. The students were later sent to the main room, with each group in the color groups, for the orientation.

Just then, the screen was turned on and showed a picture of an old bald man, wearing a purple trench coat, _"Good morning and welcome my students!"_ he greeted, _"I'm Chancellor Shepherd, head master here and you are brightest and best young duelists in the world. Now get yourself settled at your assigned dorms, I think you'll find them quite fitting, depending on how you rank of course."_

Throughout Shepherd's speech, Jaden was sleeping, standing up (A/N: Sometimes I just wonder how he can do that.)

Later after the orientation……

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm in the Slifer Red dorm," Jaden said, checking out his PDA communicator. Jaden was wearing a red Slifer blazer, except it wasn't buttoned up and it showed his black shirt, a pair of pants and a pair of red sneakers.

"Same with me," Goten said, checking out his PDA communicator. Goten was wearing a red Slifer blazer with a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and a pair of red sneakers.

"Me three," Syrus said, checking out his PDA communicator. Syrus was wearing a red Slifer blazer, with a yellow shirt with a turtleneck and a pair of black pants. Syrus tells Goten, "Hey Goten, where's your friend, Trunks?"

Goten tells Syrus, "I don't where he is now."

Just then, a familiar male voice boomed, "Hey Goten!"

The three Slifers turned and were surprised to see Trunks in a yellow Ra blazer with blue jeans that has a matching black belt and his usual yellow Capsule Corp boots.

Goten tells his best friend, "Hey Trunks, nice trench coat!"

Just then, Bastion was walking past Trunks and the three Slifers, "Hey Bastion, are you a Slifer too?" Jaden asked.

"Well, let's see……" Bastion said, looking at his Ra Yellow uniform, which appeared to be a yellow blazer, with a green shirt underneath and black pants, "…yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, no I don't think so."

Jaden says, with a goofy smile, "Well, I guess that would explain why Goten, Sy and I are in red, huh?"

Bastion gave Jaden a displeasing look, "Please tell me that you didn't figure that one out just now."

"What! Ever thought I was color blind!" Jaden retorted, with Trunks and Goten giggling

"No I wasn't," Bastion said, "Are you?"

"Nope," Jaden laughed, "But I could have been, see ya in the dorms."

Bastion jerked his thumb, "Sorry, but your dorm's over there," he said, as he was walking away.

Just then, a familiar voice booms, "Oh Trunks!"

The four boys turned to see Dr. Crowler running towards them and says, "Trunks, my boy, there you are!"

Jaden exclaims and says, "Hey teach, didn't expect to see you here so soon!"

Dr. Crowler twitched and looked at Jaden and thinks in his head, 'It's that rotten punk, who made a fool of me! I'll soon teach him a lesson in soon enough!' Dr. Crowler places a fake smile and says, "Likewise, I'm sure! Now Trunks, no time to delay! It's time to meet your fellow Obelisks!"

Before Trunks could say anything, Dr. Crowler grabbed his right wrist and dragged him away from the three Slifers, with Goten waving at his best friend and says, "See you later, Trunks!"

Trunks calls out to Goten, "Sure thing, Goten!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is our dorm!" Syrus said, putting his hand on the dormitory, "It's more like an outhouse with a deck."

"What are you kidding," Jaden said, while at the back with Goten, "This dorm has a very nice view of the ocean."

Goten says, "He's right, it's really nice!"

"Okay, now this here is our room, guys!" Jaden declared, opening the dorm door

"It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus said, walking in the room, with Goten and Jaden, "Hey, you and Goten are small guys," Jaden said, "Anyway, I like. It would make a sweet pad for our first year here."

The room provided a four bedded bunk bed, four desks, bathroom and sink.

"Yeah, kinda weird that we meet at the entrance exams and now roommates?" Syrus thought aloud as a dreamy look crossed his face, "I wonder if we got a special link from a past life or something. Like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh and Goten and I was the guardian priests?"

Jaden and Goten gave a quizzical look at Syrus and Goten says, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No offense, but that's just lame," Jaden said

"Hey, it could happen!" Syrus exclaims

"Forget it, they broke the mold when they made the three of us!" Jaden said, proudly

"Yeah……" Syrus lowered his head, "For different reasons."

"Sy, we really gotta work on the confidence of yours," Jaden walks over to the curtains, "Now, let's work on this pad!" he said, opening the curtains

"Hey those were closed for a reason!"

Jaden quickly closed the curtains at the speaker's voice, "Oh sorry, about that," Syrus said, looking over to the top bunk

"Yeah, we didn't even see you up there!" Goten added

"Well, can you see me now?" Just then, a portly sixteen year old boy popped out of the bed and glared at the three boys, who started screaming, with Jaden and Syrus holding each other, "Would ya stop the screamin'?!" the boy in annoyance, "Who are you guys and what are you doing here in my room?" This boy was wearing a white and red blazer.

Jaden and Syrus let's go of each other, "I'm sorry, I'm Goten Son." Goten introduced

"My name is Jaden Yuki!" Jaden added

"And my name is Syrus Truesdale!" Syrus added, as well

"We're your new roommates," Goten said

"You're new all right," the boy said, turning away from the three boys, "So, let me tell you how things work here."

"Uh! What things?" Goten and Jaden asked, in unison

"Like when parents' weekend is going to be," Syrus said

"Duh! Like the how the color thing works, that's more in important then anything," the boy replied

"How that important?" Goten asked

"Well, you got three different students here," the boy started, "Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students and Slifer Red students. Now the Blues are the highest ranks here, some students are blue because of the grades and have connections. The yellow ranks are the second highest, mostly younger students with a lot of potential. Then, there is us, the Red Wonders."

"The Wonders, that's a cool name," Syrus said

"As in 'I wonder how flunkies like us, managed to get this far?' maybe," the boy corrected to Syrus's disappointment, "Sorry we're in the bottom of the food chain here! Dueling Duds! Oh! I'm Chumley Huffington, by the way."

(With Trunks)

Dr. Crowler eyed Trunks, who was walking beside him and says, "You must know that there's another child your age that'll be with you."

Trunks looked at his headmaster replies, "Another kid, huh?"

Dr. Crowler nodded and says, "Of course."

The two walked towards a gate where they spotted a young woman, with a reddish brown hair, tied to a ponytail, wearing a pink suit, with a matching mini-skirt, with a white and blue blazer and a girl no older than eleven, wearing a yellow Ra blazer, with blue jeans and a pair of yellow sneakers. She had black shoulder-length hair with piercing black eyes.

Trunks gawked, in shock, pointing at the young girl, "You're a girl!"

The girl narrowed her eyes and retorts, "And you're a boy! I'm glad that you figure that one out!"

Dr. Crowler places his hand onto Trunks's right shoulder and says, "Trunks, this young lady is your fellow Obelisk, Kira Binyamin! And Kira, this is Trunks Brief."

Kira's eyes widened and says, "You won't be by any chance be related to Dr. Brief from the Capsule Corporation from West City would you?"

Trunks replies, "Yeah, he's my grandfather."

The young woman with red hair says, "Hello Trunks, my name is Ms. Fiona Fontaine, headmistress of Obelisk Blue and is nice to meet you."

Trunks blinks twice and says, "Likewise."

The two headmasters of Obelisk Blue had led the two preteens near the front of the elegant building. Painted white, with the rooftops being blue, the architecture almost looked like a castle in a fairytale.

"What a pad," Kira said, looking around the place.

"Yeah." Trunks said, 'King Emma's palace was bigger than this but at least this dorm has some kind of style.' He thought

Before the Slifers could gasp out in awe at the sight, Ms. Fontaine had the gates opened, and led the two preteens inside.

"The place is so gorgeous." Kira commented. There were chandeliers hanging on the walls that sparkled with the sun's rays, and there was incredibly expensive looking furniture scattered all over the rooms.

Dr. Crowler spoke up. "This is only the meeting room for the Obelisks. Trunks is going to live in the boy's dorm, while the rest of you, Kira will be live in the girls' dorm. There are separate buildings for the boys and the girls alike."

Trunks and Kira nodded strongly while attempting to absorb the information that Dr. Crowler was telling them.

The headmaster signaled to two huge wooden oak doors. "Through there, you four will find all the Obelisks. Now, go on and you may be greeting your future classmates."

Placing their hands on the door, Trunks pushed hard and were rewarded with the door creaking open. Behind them, Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine stared in shock. It took two strong men to lift that door while a mere ten year old boy didn't even break a sweat, opening it. Kira thinks in her mind, 'No way can that kid be any ordinary boy.'

Blinded by the sudden light, their ears detected the faint sound of noise dying away into silence at their presences. As their eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting, they noted that there were large tables that looked like huge benches. And there were people sitting on them. And they were all staring at them.

Trunks had faced opponents in the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament and faced the evil Majin Buu in the fusion form of Gotenks, but he was blue in the face of nervousness of the glares of the older kids.

Trunks turns to Kira, who was blue in the face in nervousness, as well, which made Trunks toughen up, because he was in the presences of a girl. Trunks stepped into the large room, with Kira following. Harsh gazes met them and they could feel them.

After bravely meeting their glares, Trunks and Kira walked with their heads up high towards the front along with Dr. Crowler and Ms. Fontaine. As they reached the wanted destination, which was the platform, Dr. Crowler spoke. "Fellow Obelisks! These students here may very well be attending as an Obelisk in the near future! They may look like a Ra Yellow duelists, but I assure you, they don't duel like one! That is the reason that I will allow these potential duelists to briefly stay with you! They've got to know where they belong!" Dr. Crowler said

Kira was shaking in anxiety at the glares of the Obelisk students, but she felt hands onto her shoulders and she left back up to see the warm smile of Ms. Fontaine, "There's no need to be shy, dear." She said.

Kira nodded at that as she was relaxed, "Now treat these students as if they were Obelisks, right now." Dr. Crowler said as he and Ms. Fontaine left them at the front and walked towards the exit.

As the doors slammed shut, Trunks and Kira were greeted with was bone-chilling silence. It was so eerie that it sent shivers down their spines.

Trunks looks at Kira, who was blue in the face, says, "You can't be that nervous!"

Kira tells Trunks, "Hey, I happened to get real nervous when a bunch of teenagers are looking at me, okay! Besides, I don't see you being all confident!"

Trunks huffed and says, "Please, you're looking at this year's first place winner of the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Kira says, perplexed, "You've competed in the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Trunks says, proudly, "That's right! No one stood a chance against me, except a friend of mine, who made it to the final around! I'm the strongest kid in the world!"

Kira scoffed and says, "Please I've been in many fights myself!"

Trunks says, "No way can a girl beat me!"

Kira snaps at Trunks, "You want to prove that fact!"

Trunks says, "No way! I don't fight girls, but I will duel ya!"

Kira spotted a dark blonde teenaged girl waving her over and tells Trunks, "Hey, that girl is waving to us."

Trunks looked at the blonde haired girl, who was waving at them. Trunks and Kira walked towards the girl. The Obelisk introduced herself first. "Hi, welcome to Obelisk Blue," the blonde girl greeted, "My name is Alexis Rhodes. I watched you guys duel earlier and you were incredible."

"Uh……Thanks I think," Trunks said, feeling a bit of a blush, "My name's Trunks Brief."

Kira spoke out, "I'm Kira Binyamin."

Alexis blinked and murmured, "Brief? As in you're related to Dr. Brief of Capsule Corporation in West City."

Trunks nodded, "Uh huh? He's my grandpa!"

The mood lightened considerably. "So, where'd you two learn to duel like that?" Alexis inquired

Trunks asks Alexis, "Wait, you said that you've seen her duel, but I didn't!"

Kira asks Trunks, "Did you see the first duel in the KC dome?"

Trunks was dumbfounded when remembering that both Trunks and Goten arrived at the KC dome ten minutes after they started.

Needless to say, the conversation that Trunks and Kira was having with Alexis cracked the ice with the other duelists in the room. A new voice entered her ears, the source being the other teenaged girl who was sitting directly beside Alexis. "I'm Jasmine Kurada." The other teenaged girl to the right of Jasmine happily replied, "I'm Mindy Hamaguchi, though I didn't know that we were getting kids."

"Hey there," a sleazy sounding voice interrupted the introductions. There were three guys directly behind them. Trunks and Kira surveyed them. The first two looked like tag-alongs, one with blue hair and the other one with brown hair while the third one, with the jet black spiky hair…he looked like the commander.

The boy with the jet black hair says, "I didn't know that you hung around little pipsqueaks like them, Alexis."

Trunks was angered what the older boy said and was going to give him a taste of his fists until Alexis voiced over, "Maybe, they can be more mature than you, Chazz."

The teenaged boy known as Chazz scowled as Trunks and Kira snickered at what Alexis had said and Trunks says, "You know Alexis might have a point."

Chazz roars out, "Listen you little punk, you better shut that trap you call a 'mouth'!"

Alexis gets in between Chazz and the young duelists and roars out, "You touch them, you deal with me, Princeton, got it!"

Chazz growled and huffed, as he turned away and Trunks says, with a sly smile, "It's good thing that you backed down, because you three goons won't stand a chance against me."

Chazz's eyebrow twitched and he and his goons glared at Trunks and the brown haired older boy says, "Okay, you little punk it's time for a……"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Trunks had disappeared and reappeared in front of the older boy and punched him head on in the face, really hard. As he retreated and wailed in pain, putting a hand over his bruised face, Trunks showed his brutal aggression by kicking him in the back of his legs, which made him fall back and banged his head hard on the floor.

"Ouch!" Jasmine said.

"That's gotta hurt." Alexis said.

"You little twerp!" the blunette roared as he lunged at Trunks, but Kira crotched down and swiped his ankle to the goon's ankle. The goon did a good front flip, but at the last minute, Kira kicked him hard, making the goon fly upward and slammed the ceiling. The goon fell onto his back on the floor, unconscious.

Chazz gasped at this, while Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy were speechless at this, even Trunks, who was surprised at her reaction and strength and thinks in his mind, 'She's no ordinary girl.'

"Ah…" Mindy was still in shock. "W-where? Where the hell did you guys know how to fight?"

Trunks says, while perplexed, "That's what I want to know."

Kira replies, with a smile, "My parents are both martial arts."

Trunks says, "The same with my dad."

Chazz was now freaked at the strengths of the two younger duelists, "You kick them to the other end of the room, and then you act like it's no big deal?" The voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't pleased either.

Trunks and Kira turned around staring hard at the older boy they snorted and Trunks asks, "Don't you think that you should be thanking us? The guys we just knocked into unconsciousness, they're only your friends for the because of your reputation."

Kira says, while nodding, "That's right, if something were to happen that would threaten their social position, these two would leave you in a second."

Chazz's eyes flared slightly. "Listen, you little…"

"Chazz!" yelled Alexis. "Just leave them alone!"

At the blonde's exclamation, Chazz huffed and turned away and walked away, with his goons were limping behind him.

"I'm sorry about Chazz," Alexis told Trunks and Kira, "Not every us Obelisks are the same, he's a jerk, especially with Ras and as well as kids."

Trunks places his arms behind his head and says, "No problem, maybe that guy would think twice about messing with us."

Mindy cooed Trunks, with a wink, "Ah! Such a little tough guy!"

Trunks choked, while holding in a blush, "Uh! Yeah! I'm gonna go find my friend and explore the whole school!"

Kira says, "You're not going alone! You're one kid in a huge school like this."

Trunks says, "Fine by me! Just don't slow me down!" Without another word, Trunks ran off, with Kira following and Alexis calls out, running after the two younger duelists, "Hey Trunks, Kira, wait up! This school is pretty big and it's easy for you guys to wonder and get lost, so you'll need someone with you two."

Trunks says, "Sure why not!?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaden, Goten and Syrus were walking along the cliff of the island, with Syrus sulking along the way, "You've been sulking since we've left the dorms," Jaden told him, "Don't tell me that you're still upset."

"But Chumley said that us, Reds, are the worst," Syrus said, with a solemn tone

"Forget that," Goten said, with a confident expression, "I like the color red and plus everything has to start somewhere, we just have to do our best here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Goten," Syrus said, "I intend to do my best from this point on!" he declared with a flame background. Syrus turned to see Jaden and Goten running to the school, "Hey, wait up!" Syrus ran to catch up

Jaden looked over his shoulder as he and Goten ran through the main building, "Hurry up, guys! There's some sweet duel action going on right now!"

"How do you know? You got a sixth sense about dueling or something?" Syrus gasped as Goten passed him. Jaden grinned as they slowed to a walking pace, "It's in the air, Syrus. Can't you just smell it?"

"Maybe, if the pollen count was lower……"

The brunette veered to the left into a very large room and whistled as the others came up behind him. The room was huge, with stands all around the walls and smack dab in the middle of it, was a large platform with wires coming out of the bases.

Jaden exclaims, "Now this is sweet. This is the best dueling arena I've ever seen!"

Goten glanced at him before looking at the arena, "You're right, Jaden, this is a pretty good arena. Very state of the art looking."

Syrus's smile disappeared as a thought came to him, "You think we're allowed in here? I don't want us to get into trouble or anything," he said worriedly. Jaden shook his head, "Nah, we're students here and this is our campus," he pointed out.

Just then, a male cowboy accent booms, "Wrong! This here is our turf!"

They all turned their heads to see a pair of teenage boys walking up to them, wearing dark blue blazers. One of the boys had strange blue hair that curled up in front of his forehead while the other had spiked up brown hair that was pointing straight upward and he says, "Yeah and you Slifer Red Rejects aren't welcome!"

Goten didn't like the looks of these guys as the brown haired teen pointed to something behind them, "Look at the crest!" The three Slifers turned to see a large symbol was above the entrance of the duel arena. It looked like a symbol representation of a demonic creature that had horns coming out of the sides of its head, and the symbol itself was painted blue, "That's ours!"

"Sorry, we didn't know," Syrus said, "Let's go, guys."

"Nah, we don't have ta go," Jaden said, while snatching cheek, "Unless, you guys duel me! I'll be a guest duelist."

"Hey you're those kids!" the blunette said

"Hey Chazz, we found the applicant, who defeated Dr. Crowler as well as one of those kids from the entrance exams!" the brunette said

Just then a boy, that looked like he was fifteen, wearing a blue blazer, showing that he too was an Obelisk blue, walked on the stairs. This boy had black messy hair and dark grey eyes, which were glaring at Jaden and Goten.

"Hey!" Jaden greeted, "I'm Jaden and you're what Chuzz?"

Goten says, "And I'm Goten!"

The boy referred as Chazz growled at the Slifer brunette.

"Show some respect!" the blunette scolded

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the top duelist in prep-school. He's gonna be the next King of Games!" the brunette Obelisk explained, "The best duelist in the world!"

"Impossible!" Jaden said, crossing his arms

The two Obelisk boys were stunned, "What Impossible! How so!" the brunette Obelisk yelled

"See, the reason it's impossible is that I'm going to be the next King of Games." Jaden replies, which made the two Obelisk boys, laugh

"A Slifer Slacker the next King of Games, that'll be the day!" the blunette gagged

"Can it, you two!" Chazz scolded, "Maybe the new kid is right, seeing that he defeated Crowler and that rare monster. I guess it takes some skill to do it."

"You got that right!" Jaden says

"Or was it luck, I guess we'll find that one out, right now! As well as the little pint sized twerp!" Chazz added

Jaden and Goten says, in a determined tone, "Bring it!"

Just then, a feminine voice booms, "Well this certainly is a motley crew."

They all turned to see a long blonde haired female Obelisk student, with two kids, walk up to them. One of the kids had purple hair in a mushroom top and blue piecing eyes and a girl with black hair and eyes.

Goten quickly recognized one of the kids and calls out, "Trunks!"

The boy known as Trunks did a double take and calls out, "Goten!"

The blonde teenaged girl says, perplexed, "A friend of yours!"

Trunks replies, "Yeah!"

Chazz smirked at the two and says, "Hey Alexis, hey twerps. You three come to watch me mop the floor with my new friends Jaden and Goten? I promise you it'll be a short duel, but it'll be fun too."

The black haired girl barks out, "Don't you ever learn when to stop boosting, you jerk!?"

Chazz roars out, "Hey watch it, you little bitch!"

The girl, Alexis, crossed her arms and lightly glared at him, "Leave Kira alone! I came to remind you guys about the Obelisks' Welcoming Dinner, you're late!"

Trunks pulled the skin below his right eye and sticks his tongue at Chazz, angering the older boy, "Oh yeah…" Chazz leapt over the railing and onto the arena floor, "Come on guys," Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena, "Sorry about Chazz," she turned to the Slifer group, "Not all us Obelisks are like that. He is just a big jerk, especially with Slifers and kids."

"That's okay!" Jaden exclaimed, "Besides, I come have beaten them in one turn!"

"Okay, we have to work on that over-confidence, a bit!" Syrus told Jaden

"Okay then maybe two turns!" Jaden said, with a sweat drop at the back of his head, "Or two and half!"

They just giggled at what Jaden had said, "What?" Jaden asked

"The Slifer and Ra welcoming dinner should be ready at your dorm as well!" Alexis said, with a smile

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Trunks exclaimed, "Hey guys, we better head back to the dorms, pronto!"

"Okay, see ya!" Jaden said as he and his fellow Slifer Red duelists, as well as Trunks and Kira, ran out of the stadium. Jaden and Goten turned back to Alexis, "By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

Alexis was surprised at this, "Alexis Rhodes and yours."

Jaden replies, "My name's Jaden Yuki!"

Goten adds, "And I'm Goten Son, well see ya!" Jaden and Goten turned and ran away, with his friends following, "Aren't you going to introduce me!?!" Syrus wailed

"There's no time to dwell on crushes Sy," Trunks said.

Alexis places a warm smile, "Goten, Jaden…" she murmured

Each dorm has already started its welcoming dinner. People are enjoying their dinner except for Slifer Red duelists, who are getting a bad meal. What they had to eat were little fishes in a bowl and rice.

"You're kidding me. This is our welcoming dinner?"

"That's nothing! Our headmaster is a cat!"

Just then a man with long black hair, tied to the back, glasses with his eyes closed, wearing a white chemise and black pants, "Good evening, and welcome to Slifer Red," the man said in a German accent, "My name is Professor Lyman Banner, head monitor of the dorm. Now before we eat I'd like for all of us to talk about ourselves," he added and turning his attention to both Syrus, who was telling Jaden and Goten to stop eating, "Uh…guys, we're supposed to say something about ourselves." Syrus whispered.

Goten says, while stuffing his face, "Ok, I love this food!"

Syrus says, "Guys, come on. He's walking over here."

Jaden says, while stuffing his face, "Syrus, eat some of this, this is good stuff!"

Syrus says, "I mean it Jaden……"

Just then, a familiar voice says, "Well since some of us don't feel like waiting……"

Jaden nearly choked on his food and looked up to see Prof. Banner standing right behind Syrus, hands behind his back, "Uh..,"

Banner smiled, "…let's just eat, shall we?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That Professor Banner can sure cook," Jaden said, rubbing his stomach and lying on floor with his back on the wall, "Wow!"

"Man! That was really good!" Goten said. He was sitting on the floor and rubbing his stomach.

Syrus exclaims, walking towards Goten, with a tea tray, "You can say that again, Goten! You had almost thirty helpings of food!"

Jaden tells Goten, "Yeah, Goten, even I can't eat that much! Where did you put all that food?"

Goten says, "I have a huge appetite!"

Syrus yells out, "Huge appetite! Having thirty helpings of food isn't normal for a child your age! Plus, you were shoving it down your throat like you haven't eaten in days! Hey Chumley, here's your tea."

"Did I say I was thirsty!?!" Chumley snapped, covering himself in his bed.

"Hey, you didn't have to snap at him like that! He was only asking?!" Jaden said, glancing at the portly boy.

"Yeah, no joke," Goten said.

"That's okay, guys, I'm used to it." Syrus said, while looking down.

"Tea makes you wet the bed…" Chumley said, but didn't feel comfortable at his answer, "…not that I do…anyway I'm trying to sleep!"

Just then, Jaden's PDA communicator rang and he answered it, which showed a picture of Chazz, "Hey Slifer Slacker, don't think you and your fellow slacker, Goten, are off the hook, tonight at midnight, it's on. Oh! Why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card." The screen went off.

"Cool, it looks like we get to play in that arena after all!" Jaden said

"If that's an Obelisk, all you got is trouble." Chumley murmured

-Later-

"Guys, I don't think that this is a good idea," Syrus said, feeling wary about this.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, you've got to step up," Jaden said.

"He's right," Goten said, "There's no choice."

The three boys approached the arena, where Chazz and his two flunkies were waiting for him.

"Well, well, well, they shows," Chazz sneered, with his arms crossed

"You better believe it, there was no way that I'm going to miss this." Goten and Jaden walked up towards the stadium to face Chazz and one of his flunkies with the brown hair.

"Let's go be the rules shall we," Chazz said, "This will be a tag team duel. You're only supposed to attack the person in front of you. This follows me against Jaden and Spencer against Goten. You slackers got it."

"Of course, we got it." Goten said.

"Time to find out that Jaden beating Dr. Crowler was a fact or a fluke," Chazz sneered, "And to find out, if Little Goten has what it takes to stay in this school."

"Yeah, and we're going to know something else," Jaden told him, "Like which one of us has a shot to be the next King of Games."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't cry when you lose."

"You too, now game on."

Chazz, Spencer, Goten and Jaden activate their duel disks, "Duel!"

Starting Score:

Spencer and Chazz: 8000

Jaden and Goten: 8000

Spencer draws his sixth card and looks at it. he slaps the card onto the disc and says, "I'll set a monster in defense mode!" Spencer slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll lay a facedown to end my turn!"

Goten draws his sixth card and looks at it, "My turn! I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) appears in front of Goten. Goten slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll place a facedown to end!"

Chazz draws his card and says, "All right, slackers! For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Soon after, Reborn Zombie (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600) appears in defense mode. Chazz slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "Next, I'll place a card facedown!"

"I guess that's one way to start a duel," Jaden said, "But I like to go a little bigger!" Jaden draws his card and places it in his hand and heard coos coming from them, "Good to see ya, Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later." Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "But now I'll use Polymerization to fuse both Avian and Burstinatrix!" Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) entered into a vortex above, "And bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!" From the fusion vortex comes Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200), "I told ya that I'd go big didn't I?"

Chazz smirked, "I was hoping that you were," he sneered

Jaden asks, not liking Chazz's tone, "You did? Why's that?"

Chazz tells Jaden, pressing a button on his disc, "Because that move you made activated a trap card, slacker that you set off, Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" Chazz's facedown trap cards opened up, "What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?" Syrus asked, feeling intimidated

"I had a feeling that I'd find you guys here."

Syrus turned to see Alexis, Trunks and Kira walking towards him, "Alexis, Trunks, Kira?"

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap card that let's you take control of your opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing your monster," Alexis replied

"What! But Jaden had summoned a fusion monster!" Syrus said

Trunks asks, "What's Goten doing there dueling that jerk!?"

Syrus replies, "It was Chazz, who challenged him as well as Jaden."

Chazz says, "I'll sacrifice my zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz's trap card glowed yellow and it took engulfed his zombie and a cloak of darkness captured Jaden's monster and put it on Chazz's side of the field.

"How did Chazz knew how to play that?" Syrus asked

"You're so predictable, Jaden!" Chazz told him, "I saw you play that monster with Crowler, so I knew you'll play him, soon!"

"But since my Wingman was a special summon, that means that I get to normal summon a monster during this turn!" Jaden studied his hand and grimaced, 'Not that any of these cards can stand up to the Wingman.' Jaden looked at the monster that betrayed him

Chazz grinned, 'Go on, you Slifer Slacker, summon a monster,' he thought, 'I didn't forget about Flame Wingman's special power.'

"Hey way a go, Chazz!" Spencer praised

"I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden declared as Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) appears in defense mode, "There I'm all set!"

Spencer draws his card and says, nastily, as he slids a card into the spell/trap slot, "Okay, you Slifer Slacker, now I'm gonna activate the Spell Card, Dark World Lightning!"

"What's Dark World Lightning do?" Goten asked.

Alexis grunts and calls out, "Goten, Dark World Lightning destroys one facedown on the field, as long as you discard a card from your hand."

"That's right, now I'm gonna destroy that facedown on yours!" Spencer said. A dark lightning bolt destroys Goten's facedown card, "But there's a small price to pay for activating it, I get to send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and I choose my Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!" Spencer sends the card through his Grave slot and Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300) appears in defense mode.

"What!?!" Jaden gawked.

"I don't get it, how did he summon that monster," Syrus said.

Trunks grunts, "It has to be that Beiige's ability, by discarding him to the Graveyard by a card effect, it's special summoned on the field."

Chazz chuckled devilish, "For a little twerp, your knowledge for Dark World monsters aren't so bad after all, maybe there's a little hope for you slacker friends yet."

Spencer sneered, "Now like you said, runt, that was a special summon which means that I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon forth The Creator!"

Just then a huge, red and bulky monster that looked like an Aztec god appears on Spencer's side of the field (ATK: 2300/DEF: 3000)

"Oh man!" Syrus said, "That's a huge monster!"

Spencer laughs and says, "And it gets worse, twerp, the facedown monster that I had before was Sangan and it's special ability allows me to bring a monster from my Deck and to my hand then I shuffle my Deck." Spencer takes out his Deck and searches through it for the card that he was looking for, "Now things get a whole lot worse thanks to Creator's special ability. The monster I select is Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World. Now by sending one card from my hand, I get to summon Beiige from the grave to the field!"

In a blaze to dark lightning, Beiige appears with his spear ready (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1300), "Now Creator, attack Luster Dragon with Doomsday Blast!"

Creator creates a yellow blast in his hand and whirls it and Luster Dragon destroying it and Goten shielding himself with his duel disk as the blast stopped and he and Jaden loses 400 life points, "Now Beiige, attack with Dark Storm Slash!"

Beiige give a battle cry as he charges towards Goten, "Clayman, defend Goten!" Jaden commanded as Clayman rushed in front of Goten and was slashed by the Beiige's attack and destroyed, which made Jaden's and Goten's life points dropped further by 800.

"I don't believe it," Syrus said.

"Jaden's monster defended Goten." Alexis said

"That was a pathetic move, slacker," Chazz said, "With no monsters out your Life Points are easy pickings!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Spencer: 8000

Jaden and Goten: 6800

"Thanks Jaden," Goten said, sending a 'thumbs up' to the brunette and draws his card and eyes it. He slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Pot of Greed, now I draw two cards!" Goten draws two cards from the top of his Deck, "Next, I'll summon Armed Dragon LV3!" Soon after, Armed Dragon LV3 (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) appears in attack mode. Goten slids a card into the slot and says, "Next, I'll activate the Spell Card, Level Up! To transform my Armed Dragon LV3 to its Level 5 form!"

The small dragon glowed as it becomes Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500) and Goten says, "Now to return the favor, by sending a monster card to the Graveyard, I can activate my dragon's to destroy any monster with the attack points that is equal or lower than the monster I toss."

"That's a sweet effect!" Jaden praised.

"Not good!" Spencer said.

Goten slids two copies of Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400) and says, "Now by sending two copies of Luster Dragon #2 to the Graveyard, I can destroy both Flame Wingman and Creator! Now Armed Dragon destroy with Shrapnel Blast!" Soon after, Armed Dragon's spikes were shot out like rockets and destroyed Flame Wingman and Creator, "No!" Chazz gawked

"Now Armed Dragon attack with Infernal Assault!" Goten said, pointing at Beiige and his dragon went and punched the demon into oblivion and Chazz and Spencer loses 800 points.

"Way a play!" Syrus cheered.

"Now you're gonna pay for that," Spencer sneered, as he presses a button onto his disk, "I activate my facedown Chthonian Blast, now since you destroyed my monster I get to destroy yours and we both take damage equal to half of your dragon's attack points!"

Armed Dragon is engulfed by the darkness and was destroyed, "My dragon!" Goten yelled as both teams lost 1200 life points.

Chazz snickered at this and says, "Too bad, you almost had as us, thanks for the help, Spence."

Current Score:

Chazz and Spencer: 6000

Jaden and Goten: 5600

Chazz whips out a card from his deck and says, "Rise Chthonian Soldier!" Soon after, Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) appears in attack mode, "Chthonian Soldier attack Windstorm Slash!" Chthonian Soldier charges towards the unprotected Jaden and slashes the brunette's torso. Jaden wraps his arms wrapped his stomach fell onto his knees as he and Goten loses 1200 points.

"Have you two found your place in the academy, yet?" Chazz goaded, "You two might've been someone back at home, but here in the Big Leagues you're nothing but pathetic amateurs, Slifer Slimes!" Chazz slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end my turn with a face-down card. Go ahead, slacker!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Spencer: 6000

Jaden and Goten: 4400

Just then I heard a sniff like noise from Jaden and Goten, "Aw what wong, babies! Are you crying!?" Chazz sneered, in a baby tone, and then heard laughing from Jaden and Goten, "This is too fun!" Jaden laughed

"What!" Chazz gasped, in surprise

"Just what I came for, the trash talk, the action, it's just too great!" Goten commented

"What the……" Chazz said

Jaden whips out a card from his deck and slids a card into the spell/trap slot, saying, "I'll activate Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards from my deck!" Jaden draws two cards, "Next, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field in attack mode, "Alright Sparkman now, attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman shoots a blue lightning blot at Chazz's Chthonian Soldier and destroy the monster. Chazz shields himself with his duel disk as his and Spencer's life points decreased by 400 points

Chthonian Solder's sword spun up and hurled through Jaden's stomach and taking his and Goten life-points with him, as he clutched his stomach.

"Still think it's great, slacker?" Chazz sneered, sarcastically, "Because when you destroyed my Chthonian Soldier, you've activated it's special ability, by taking the same amount of damage as I do!"

Jaden slightly winced as he opened his eyes, "It's only a matter of time, slackers," Chazz started, "Your best monster is gonna be all ours!"

"This isn't over," Jaden slipped a card in the spell/trap card slot of his duel disk; "I'll throw down a face-down!"

Current Score:

Chazz and Spencer: 5600

Jaden and Goten: 4000

Spencer draws a card and places it in his hand. He takes out a card from his hand and slaps it to the Disk, "I summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" Soon after, Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400), "Now Chthonian Soldier attack with Windstorm Slash!"

The monster charges towards Goten, who gasped in shock and Jaden calls out, "Sparkman, defend Goten!"

Sparkman went and went in front of Goten and his sword hits Sparkman's armor and was destroyed and Chazz's and Spencer's life points dropped by 400 points.

"Why would he attack if Chthonian Soldier is weaker than Sparkman's power?" Syrus asked.

"Because of Chthonian Soldier's special ability, which when destroyed Jaden and Goten would take damage equal to both Chazz and Spencer." Alexis replied, as both Jaden's and Goten's life-points dropped by 400 points.

Current Score:

Chazz and Spencer: 5200

Jaden and Goten: 3600

Goten draws his card from his duel disk, "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100) appears in front of Goten, "Now Masked Dragon, attack!" he commanded, pointing at Spencer.

Masked Dragon sends a burst of flames at Spencer and it hits him directly. Spencer screams as his Life Points go down by 1400 life points, "That ends my turn."

Current Score:

Chazz and Spencer: 3800

Jaden and Goten: 3600

Chazz draws his card from his duel disk and presses a button on his disc, saying, "I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Chazz's face down stands up, "I get to summon one monster in my graveyard to attack mode! Rise Chthonian Soldier!" Soon after, Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) returns from the grave, "But that's not all, next I'll sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" Soon after, Chthonian Soldier explodes and Mefist the Infernal General (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700), "Now Mefist attack Sparkman!" Mefist charged towards Sparkman.

Jaden presses a button onto his disc and says, "Go Trap Card, Hero Barrier!"

A blue barrier appears in front of Sparkman, "As long as an Elemental Hero is on the field, your attack gets canceled!" Jaden said.

"Why you?" Chazz muttered, wondering why Jaden or Goten aren't afraid yet and smirked, "You're something else, slackers, you know that. Acting all confident like that, but your lousy monsters aren't going to get you out of this jam!"

Just then a coo was heard by Jaden and the brunette looked at his hand, which held Winged Kuriboh, "I know he's wrong Winged Kuriboh!" Winged Kuriboh winked at him in responds, "Because doesn't know that my monsters and I, we have a bond!" Jaden draws his card, 'Speaking of……'

Trunks, Kira, Alexis was stuck by fear, "Uh! Guys, we've got company!" Alexis exclaimed

Trunks sensed someone was coming and he knew who it was, "Oh crap!" he replied, "It's campus security, if they found us here, we'll get seriously busted!"

Jaden turned his head around, "Why? We're students here," he said

Alexis sighed at Jaden's 'innocence' and got out a booklet, "Student Handbook clearly states that off hour duels and ante rules are prohibited on campus!"

Chazz choked on Alexis's words, "Chazz knows this, but let me guess, he didn't tell you!" Alexis spat

"YOU KNEW THAT!" Trunks screams at Chazz, "You jerk, I'm gonna kick your ASS!" Trunks roared, lunging after Chazz but was tackled down by Alexis, and with Goten, Syrus and Kira aiding her to restraining the raging half Saiyan, "Lemme go, guys, I'm gonna show this jerk here, the true definition of the word, PAI-" however Trunks was cut off, when Alexis put her hand onto his mouth.

"Trunks, keep your voice down, they'll heard you and get all of us will get expelled here." Alexis told him and restraining him at the same time

"Come on, let's go!" the blunette Obelisk told Chazz. Chazz turned and glared at Jaden and Goten, "Well, well, slackers, it looks like you lucked out this time."

"What do you mean by that!?" Jaden asked, in outrage, "The match isn't over!"

"Oh yes, it is," Chazz jumps off the stage, "I came here for what I saw, you and the twerp, Goten are a sorry duelists. You beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke!" Chazz and his goons walked away

A few moments later, campus security came into the arena and found no one there.

"Come on, Jaden we have to go now!" Syrus said and restraining Trunks at the same time

Jaden stomped the ground in frustration, "Damn it! I had this guy on the ropes."

A few moments later, campus came into the arena and found no one there.

Outside the school, Alexis and Goten had to drag the majorily pissed off Trunks, while Syrus and Kira had the drag out the stubborn Jaden out.

"Trunks, I'm going to let you go if you promise to calm down, Understand!" Alexis said, with her hand onto Trunks's mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist and Goten holding his best friend's arms.

Trunks nodded and with a mumbled 'uh huh!' in reply. Alexis and Goten then let's go of the half Saiyan.

Alexis crossed her arms and glanced at Jaden, "You can be very stubborn, Jaden."

"Only about my duels!" Jaden said stubbornly

"Thanks for showing us the exit!" Syrus said

"Sure! Sorry that you didn't get to finish your duels." Alexis said

"No problem, I knew how it would end anyways!" Jaden said

"Oh really," Alexis said, "It looked to me that it could have gone either way, when you guys stopped."

"No way," Jaden showed off a Monster Reborn card

Jaden nodded, "That's right," he said, "We would have won that duel, if it wasn't for Campus Security. See ya!"

Trunks, Kira and the three Slifers walked away from Alexis with a pondering thought, 'This is gonna be one interesting year.' She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**An Old Friend Appears**

In the morning, in the Ra Yellow Dorm, we find Trunks and Kira eating their breakfast, like they haven't eaten in days. Bastion looks at this in shocking thinking that it's not normal for children to eat this much. They were currently at their fortieth serving of food. Bastion wounded if the two younger duelists were even humans.

Trunks finished the plate of ten pancakes and said, patting his stomach, "Man that was good!"

Kira then says, "I know!"

Bastion's eye twitched in disbelief and says, "Great Scott! How could mere children finish at least forty plates of food?"

(Slifer Red Dorm)

A short figure wearing a purple version of a male Obelisk Blue uniform walked upstairs in the Slifer Dorm. He had black hair and eyes, with a mustache and glasses. He knocked on the door of the room. Just then, the door opens to reveal a short boy with light blue hair and gray eyes, wearing pajamas.

The short humanoid says, "Excuse me, man! Is there a Goten Son around here?"

The little blunette blinked twice and says, "Yeah, he's here and he's sleeping."

The short humanoid rolled his eyes and thinks in his mind, 'Typical…'

The little blunette went to Goten's bed and shook him up, saying, "Hey Goten, there's some guy out wanting to see you!"

Goten turned away from the little blunette and he thinks in his mind, 'Gees, he can sleep through an earthquake!'

The short humanoid walked over to Goten's bed and says, "Let me help you with that…" He turns to the sleeping Goten and says, "Hey Goten, time to eat, bro!"

Goten jumps out of the bed and says, "Alright! It's breakfast time!" Goten looked at the two people that was near his bed and says, "Syrus, who's he?" He pointed at the short man.

The short humanoid chuckles and thinks in his mind, 'He doesn't even recognize me…' He says, "Goten, how about we duel, if you win I'll tell you my identity!"

Goten smiles and says, "Sure!" Goten turns to the sleeping older boys and yells out, "Hey Jaden, Chumley, time to wake up!"

Jaden and Chumley were automatically awake and Chumley complained, "Morning already!"

Jaden rubbed his eyes and says, "Goten, what's up?"

Goten replies, pointing at the short humanoid, "I'm dueling this guy!"

Suddenly, Jaden jumped out of bed and screams out, "A duel!? I'll be watching it, alright!"

After putting onto his Slifer uniforms, Goten met the short person downstairs with his friends waiting for him.

Jaden says, "Any idea, who this guy is?"

Chumley says, "Not a clue!"

Goten asks, "Excuse me, but can I call you."

The short humanoid replies, "Just call me 'Kri'!"

Goten and 'Kri' activates their duel discs and their life point meter went to 4000 points.

Both duelists called out, "Game on!"

Starting Score:

Kri: 4000

Goten: 4000

Kri draws one card from his deck, slid one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate Reinforcement of the Army!" Kri pulls his deck from his disc, fans it, picks a card, shuffles his deck and says, "Now I can bring a level 4 or below warrior type monster from my deck! Now I'll summon that monster, which is Marauding Captain!" Soon after, Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200/DEF: 400) appears in attack mode. Kri says, "Now whenever, Marauding Captain is summoned, I can summon another level 4 or below monster from my hand and I choose Dark Blade!" Soon after, Dark Blade (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500) appears next the Marauding Captain. Kri slids one card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I'll end my turn!"

Goten draws one card from his deck and says, "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900/DEF: 1600) appears on the field and Goten shouts out, "And now Luster Dragon, attack his Marauding Captain with Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon shoots from its mouth a silver beam towards Marauding Captain.

Kri presses a button and says, "Sorry Goten, but I activate my Draining Shield trap card!" a transparent barrier was produced and stopped Luster Dragon's blast. Kri tells Goten, in a sly smile, "Not only that your dragon's attack is stop, but my life points get increased by the attack points of the attacking monster." Kri's life points are increased by 1900 points.

Syrus says, in a disappointing tone, "Oh man! Goten almost had him!"

Goten says, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Kri: 5900

Goten: 4000

Kri draws his next card and says, "I summon Disciple of the Forbidden Spell in defense mode!" Soon after, Disciple of the Forbidden Spell (ATK: 1700/DEF: 800) appears in defense mode and Kri says, "Then, I'll switch both of my monsters to defense mode!" Kri says, "I'll end my turn!"

Goten draws his next card and says, "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1600/DEF: 600) appears besides Luster Dragon and Goten says, "Mirage Dragon, attack Marauding Captain with Spectrum Blast!" Mirage Dragon fires a blue blast towards Marauding Captain. The blast slams onto the captain and causes an explosion, which destroys Marauding Captain. Goten yells out, "Luster Dragon, destroy Dark Blade with Breath of Fire!" Luster Dragon shoots from its mouth a silver beam towards Dark Blade. The blast slams onto Dark Blade and causes an explosion, which destroys Dark Blade. Goten says, "And with that, I end my turn!"

Kri draws his next card and says, "I summon Etoile Cyber in defense mode!" Soon after, Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) appears in defense mode. Kri slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll end with a facedown!"

Goten draws his card, slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate my Snatch Steal spell card!"

Kri gasped in shock and says, "Oh no! Now you'll be able to take a monster from my side of the field!"

Goten says, with a sly grin, "That's right and I choose your Disciple of the Forbidden Spell!" Just then, Kri's monster jumps from his side to Goten's side and is placed in attack mode. Goten places a card onto his disc and says, "Next, I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 in attack mode!" Soon after, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1000) appears on the field next to Luster Dragon. Goten shouts out, "Horus, attack Etoile Cyber with Black Flame Shot!" The dragon opened his mouth and blasted Etoile Cyber with a stream of black fire, making it roar and explode. Goten shouts out, "Now my other monsters, including your disciple, attacks you directly! All right, guys, let him have it!" All of Goten's dragons as well as Disciple of the Forbidden Spell attacks Kri head on. Kri screams as he's hit with 5200 points of damage. Goten says, "Now by sacrificing my Horus, I can summon forth Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 in attack mode!" Soon after, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 is surrounded by black light and Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600) appears in its place.

Current Score:

Kri: 700

Goten: 4000

Jaden cheers out, "Way to go, Goten!? You've got him on the run, kid!"

Little did the others know, a familiar figure in a green superhero costume was sitting on the roof of the Slifer Dorm watching his little brother's duel. Gohan a.k.a. the Great Saiyaman was smiling, knowing that Goten was winning.

Just then, a familiar feminine voice says, "There you are, Gohan!"

Gohan turned to see Videl walking towards him and sitting with him and says, "So, what's the score?"

Gohan replies, "So far, Goten is winning, but I have a feeling that our mustached friend has a few tricks in his sleeves."

Kri presses a button on his duel disc and says, "Before I draw, I'll activate my Solemn Wishes trap card! Now whenever I draw, I gain 500 life points!" Kri draws his card, his life points had increased by 500 points and says, "Now, thanks to your Snatch Steal spell card, I gain 1000 life points, during my standby phase!" Kri's life points had increased by 1000 points and says, "I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" Soon after Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100) appears in attack mode.

Syrus says, "Wait a sec, how can he summon a level seven monster without any sacrifices!?"

Kri replies, "It's all in the special ability, kid, whenever it's the only card in my hand, I can summon it without a sacrifice. Now Swift Gaia, attack his Mirage Dragon with Spiral Spear Thrust!" Swift Gaia's horse charges towards Mirage Dragon, stabs its stomach, which causes a huge explosion that knocked 700 points from Goten's life points. Swift Gaia returns to his master's side and Kri says, "And with that I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Kri: 2200

Goten: 3300

Goten draws his card, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "I activate my Stamping Destruction spell card, now I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field and the owner of that card is dealt 500 points of damage! So your Solemn Wishes is destroyed!" The hologram of Stamping Destruction spell card creates a huge dragon's foot that smashes Kri's trap card to bits.

Kri yells out, shocked, as his life points were dropped by 500, "No! My trap!"

Goten shouts out, "Horus attack!" Horus blasts a stream of black fire at Gaia, who charges towards the fire. Gaia's sword stabs Horus's heart and was blown away, along with Horus, leaving Kri totally defenseless. Goten says, "Now my monsters attack him directly!" All of the monsters on Goten's side attack Kri, which causes a huge explosion and blows away 3600 life points from Kri, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Kri: 0

Goten: 3300

Soon after, the final images had disappeared and Kri's mustache and glasses were blown off. Goten gasped in shock and surprise and yells out, "Krillin!"

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley stood there flabbergasted and Jaden asked, "Hey Goten, is this someone you know?"

Krillin stood there with a goofy grin on his face and says, "I guess the gig is up, huh?" Goten ran towards him and says, "Hey Krillin, what's up!? You came to visit!?"

Krillin grinned and says, "Actually, I'm work here now! As your assistant fitness teacher! Eighteen told me that I have to start bring in the bacon soon or later, since, I'm not having any luck in the World Martial Arts Tournament." Krillin notices Jaden, Syrus and Chumley by the sidelines and tells Goten, "Hey Goten, who are your new friends?"

Goten tells Krillin, "Oh yeah, these are my new friends…the one with the brown hair is Jaden Yuki, the small one with the light blue hair is Syrus Truesdale and the one that looks like a koala is Chumley Huffington!"

Jaden tells Krillin, "Nice to meet ya, Krillin!"

Krillin looks at Jaden and says, "Ah! So you must be the one that defeated Dr. Crowler in his entrance exam! Well it's nice to meet you, Jaden and as well as the rest of your friends, here!"

Just then, a feminine voice says, "And here's not here alone!"

Krillin and the boys turned to see a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair with light blue piercing eyes, wearing a violet version of a female Obelisk Blue, with black leggings underneath the skirt, and a young man with shoulder-length black hair and had the same facial appearance as the woman, wearing a violet version of a male Obelisk Blue student and Krillin asks, perplexed, "Uh…Seventeen, Eighteen, what are you two doing here?"

The woman known as Eighteen tells Krillin, "You didn't expect me to stay home with that old pervert, did you!?"

Krillin gulped and says, "No! Not at all!"

The man known as Seventeen says, looking at the dorm, "Plus, I wanted to see the best dueling school in the world. So, this is the Slifer Red Dorm…huh?"

Eighteen says, "If you ask me, this place looks like an outhouse with a deck."

Syrus says, "That's exactly what I think!"

Goten says, "But it has a nice view of the ocean!"

Seventeen says, "I see…so, Goten, who are your new friends?"

Jaden steps forward and says, "Hi sir, my name's Jaden Yuki…"

Syrus says, timidly, "And mine's Syrus Truesdale…"

Chumley says, "And I'm Chumley Huffington, sir!"

Eighteen tells Jaden, "So, you're that kid, who defeated that half man and half woman in his entrance exams?"

Seventeen tells Eighteen, "His name is Dr. Crowler, I heard that he's an expect duelist, despite his appearance."

Krillin asks the pair, "So, you guys got jobs here?"

Eighteen replies, "That's right, I'm the new assistant Gym Teacher to some woman named Fiona Fontaine!"

Seventeen says, "And I'm the fitness teacher and with Krillin as my assistant."

Krillin yells, in shock, "What! You're that fitness teacher that I'm under!"

Seventeen tells Krillin, "That's right! I think it makes sense considering that I'm much stronger than you."

Krillin fumes in anger, thinking that Seventeen is right…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter one

**Duel in Love**

In the school, the first-year students from the three dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow and Slifer Red are studying together in a class that Dr. Crowler is the teacher and at the moment, Alexis is standing, while explaining the characteristics of cards in duel monsters, "Duel Monster cards can be grouped into normal monsters, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards. Trap cards can be separated to normal spells, counter spells and continuous spells. Spell cards can separated to normal spells, continuous spells, ritual spell, equip spells, quick-play spell and field spells." Alexis explained

Dr. Crowler was amazed with the blonde's explanation and says, "That was perfect! Well done, Alexis! Of course, I won't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisk students!"

Alexis says, "Yes, Dr. Crowler!" Alexis sat down

Eighteen watched this with awe from the door, with Krillin and Seventeen watching, and says, "That girl has definitely knows her duel monsters knowledge!"

Dr. Crowler says, eying around the classroom, "Now, who should I choose next!" Dr. Crowler spotted Trunks, "You Trunks Brief!"

Trunks got up in attention and says, "Yes sir!"

Dr. Crowler asks, "Please explain what a Monster Card is, son?"

Trunks smirks and thinks in his mind, 'This should be easy!' Trunks says, with a confident tone, "Certainly! A Monster Card us the basic card used to battle your opponent. Normal, Fusion, Ritual and Effect are the kinds of Monster Cards."

Krillin chuckles and says, "I knew that Trunks will get the answer!"

Seventeen says, "Yes, considering that he knows the game inside and out. Which is why, he's being promoted to Obelisk Blue as the youngest student in this school."

Dr. Crowler applauded and says, "Good job, Trunks. Now, who should I question next." After Trunks sat down, Dr. Crowler scanned the around the Ra area and says, "You Kira Binyamin!"

Kira, who was sitting above Trunks, got up from her seat and says, "Yes sir!"

Dr. Crowler asks, "Explain what a Spell Card is, please?"

Trunks smirks and thinks in his mind, 'She's gonna choke!'

Kira smirks and thinks in her mind, 'Oh brother, could there be a simpler question?' Kira says, with a confident tone, "A Spell Card is a card that can normally be activated during your Main Phases, except for Quick-Play Spell Cards, which can be activated in anytime in a duel, and help you out with different effects."

Trunks gaped a mouth open, in surprise, "No…no way…"

Dr. Crowler applauded and says, "Good job, Kira, please sit down!" After Kira sat down, Dr. Crowler scans the around the Slifer area and says, "You Goten Son!"

Goten stands up and says, "Yes sir!"

Dr. Crowler asks, "Explain what a Continuous Trap Card and give me three examples of a trap card, son?"

Goten pulls his hands behind his head, thinks for the answer, while Trunks looks at this with fear, 'Oh no…please, Goten, try to remember! You can't let this freak insult your dorm…'

Goten says, "I know! A Continuous Trap Card is a trap card that stays on the field, once activated, like a Continuous Spell Card, except that you can activate it, anytime in a duel, like a regular trap card! The examples of a Continuous Trap Card are Dragon's Rage, Call of the Haunted, Ordeal of a Traveler, Skull Lair and Coffin Seller!"

Dr. Crowler looks shocked, he then regained his composer and says, "Very good, Mr. Son! But I said only three examples, not five examples!"

Just then, a few chuckles came by mostly from the Obelisks area as Goten got to his seat, with an embarrassing blush on his face, "Sorry…"

Krillin sighed and says, "Poor little boy…"

Alexis glared at Chazz, who was laughing his ass off, and yells out, "Hey shut it, Princeton, he made a mistake! So stop picking on him!"

Chazz stops laughing and asks, "Why do you always side with those runts?"

Alexis says, "Because, he's only a kid and kids make mistakes, Chazz! Beside, do you think that he enjoys being made fun off by a bunch of older kids like us, especially when he's the youngest one here, besides his friends!?"

Jasmine says, "She's right, Chazz!"

Mindy says, "Yeah, so back off!"

Chazz growled, in annoyance and thinks in his mind, 'They're babying those brats!'

Dr. Crowler scans the room and says, "Now, who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler was gazed around the room……well actually he was gazing around the Slifer area and says, "You Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus sprung out of his seat in attention, while intimidated

Dr. Crowler says, "Explain to the class what a field spell card is, please!"

Syrus was a little nervous, but the word, 'little' in this case was an understatement and Syrus says, "A field spell is the thing……that affects the thing, which affect the thing……"

A random Obelisk student says, "Even pre-duelists know the answer to this question, you Slifer Slacker!" This resulted into laughter from most duelists, from the Obelisk area.

Trunks thinks in his mind, looking at the laughing Obelisk students, 'What a jerk!? I hope that I don't get their diseases!'

Chazz was slightly chuckling.

Seventeen says, looking at the stammering Syrus, "Oh boy…the kid's hopeless!"

Syrus stammers, "No! I know this it's a……" Syrus was blushing and trying to think of the answer, which took a while

Jaden tells Syrus, "Relax Sy!" Jaden told him

Goten then says, "Yeah, you totally got this!"

Syrus felt bad about himself and Dr. Crowler says, "I think not, sit down!"

Syrus did what he was told and Dr. Crowler asks, "Now could someone tell me the answer?" he asked and thinks in his mind, while shaking his head slowly with most of the students laughing, 'Preferably, someone who actually knows the answer and isn't wearing red, of course.'

Syrus says, in distress, "I blew it! I made all the Slifers look bad!"

Jaden tells Dr. Crowler, which caught both Syrus and Goten's attention, "You know somethin', teach. You really shouldn't be making fun of us, Slifers like that."

Dr. Crowler says, looking at Jaden, "Huh!"

Jaden tells Dr. Crowler, "I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat ya. So, when you make fun of us, you are really making fun of yourself!" Jaden said which frustrated the doctor and made Trunks, Alexis, Kira and Goten to stuff their laughter, while Krillin and Seventeen were on the ground, holding their ribcages and laughed.

Dr. Crowler growled, in annoyance at Jaden's comment and thinks in his mind, 'That's it! I won't tolerate this slacker at my school, for another second I'll see to it that he's taken down!'

However, Eighteen could sense what Crowler thinking was and wondered what she could be planning to do.

Later, it was Professor Banner's turn to teach, "So, as some of you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner," Banner said, while petting his cat, "I specialize at some of the lesser known tactics and strategies in the world of duel monsters, some of a few might consider to be natural."

As Banner was going on, Jaden and Goten was yawning as they were falling asleep and Syrus whimpers, "Oh by the way thanks Jaden!" Syrus whispered

Jaden turned his sleepy gaze to Syrus, "Sure no prob…… for what?" he asked

Syrus says, "Sticking up for me!"

Jaden turned his eye away from Syrus and says, "Uh oh, I'm thinking that I might have to do that again, in a second."

Professor Banner calls out, "Syrus!"

Syrus sprung up from his seat and squeaked, "Yeah!"

Professor Banner asks him, "Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, will you?"

Syrus repeats, perplexed, "Pharaoh?"

Professor Banner says, with a smile, "Unless, you're minoring as a scratching post."

A meow sound was heard from Syrus's feet. He looks down and sees Pharaoh at his feet and some of the kids are laughing at this.

Later Dr. Crowler was at his office, still furious at Jaden for humiliating him in front of class as he was writing down something, "How dare that Slifer Slacker Jaden make a mockery out of me in front of my class like that?" he muttered as he placed the feather pain back to its case, "It would be the last mistake that he'll make in this academy." He said, as he placed the letter into the envelope. Little did he know a seed was on the floor in his office and outside his office a pair of blue eyes was spying on Dr. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler gets a small mirror and lipstick and puts some on his lips (A/N: What a freak!)

Dr. Crowler kisses the letter to make a kiss mark onto, "The Big Kiss Off!" he joked and laughed

At the same time, another class is beginning. The students change they uniforms and are ready inside a main dome.

Jaden says, "I wonder where Sy is." Jaden eying around the place for any sign of the little blue haired teen.

Inside the locker room, Dr. Crowler is lurking around to see if the coast is clear and got out of his hiding place, "Now to plan the beat where Jaden will have it," he said, as he was opening the door of every locket to find Jaden's locker, "Ah his shoes!" he whispered.

Dr. Crowler placed the letter onto Jaden's shoes and grinned at the thought of his planned-out revenge.

While at the gym, Eighteen and a young lady in a gym uniform walked in front of the students. "Hi everyone my name is Fiona Fontaine," the red head introduced.

Eighteen says, with a smile, "And I'm Eighteen and we'll be your gym instructors for the semester," the blonde former android added, "Are you ready to sweat?"

(In the boys' locker room)

Syrus came sliding into the room and screaming, "Lousy girls' gym! They should make the sign bigger!" he complained as he was trying to get his shoe off of his foot, while hopping. Syrus opened his locker that they were to open and crouching down, "Hey those are Jaden's sneakers!" Syrus said, "He must have placed them in the wrong locker."

Syrus takes Jaden's sneakers out of his locker and spotted a letter. The little blunette grabs it and looks at it and gets alarmed, "But this isn't Jaden's. Someone wrote me a letter, I wonder what it says." Syrus opens the letter and reads it: "Since the moment I first saw you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the Obelisk Girls' dorm. Signed in dearingly, Alexis Rhodes!"

Syrus fell down with a funny grin on his face, "Wow, this is better than what my mom gives me." He said.

Just then, a male voice asks Syrus, "Better what your mom gives you?"

Syrus turns to see Trunks and Goten walking towards him and Syrus asks the young half Saiyans, "Trunks, Goten, what you two are doing here?"

Goten says, "We came in late…" Trunks notices the letter in Syrus's hand and asks, "Hey, what's that!?"

Before Syrus can act, Trunks used his Saiyan reflects to grab the letter from him. Syrus yells out, "Hey, what are you doing!?"

Trunks reads the note, "Since the moment I first saw you I've been in love with y…!" Trunks, immediately, throws the note away, like the letter burns, and yells out, "Oh yuck! It's a love letter! Ugh! I think I got girl cooties!"

Syrus blinks as he sees the young half Saiyan dashing to a nearby sink and washes his hands and thinks in his mind, 'The mind of a child…maybe, he'll understand when he's a bit older…'

Trunks washes his hands continuously and yells out, "Hey Syrus, why didn't you tell me that it was a love letter!?"

Syrus replies, "Because, you snatched it before I could tell you…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At night at the Slifer Dorm……

Jaden came inside his dorm room, while rubbing his hair with his towel and calls out, "Hey Sy, the outhouse is all yours, if you want it!"

Chumley's voice boomed, "Sy's gonzo!"

Goten was at his desk and says, "Yeah, he just left and he was in a really good mood too."

"A good mood?" Jaden said, with an eyebrow raised, "That really doesn't sound like Syrus."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, Jaden walked towards it and opens it to reveal Trunks behind it and Jaden asks, "Hey Trunks, what's up?"

Goten walks towards the door and Trunks tells Goten, "Hey Goten, let's go!"

Before Goten can act, Trunks pulls him outside and calls out, "Seeya!" Leaving Jaden and Chumley perplexed…

When the coast was clear, Trunks and Goten took flight to the skies and Goten asks, "Hey Trunks, what's up!?"

Trunks says, "It's about Syrus! You remember that love letter? It was it had Alexis Rhodes's name on it!"

Goten says, "So, Alexis sent Syrus a love letter!"

Trunks says, shaking his head, "No Goten, Alexis didn't send the letter, Crowler did!"

Goten yells out, "Dr. Crowler!?"

Trunks nods and says, "Eighteen spied on him to see what he was planning. He didn't intend to lure Syrus, but Jaden! After Jaden brought up the time that he defeated Crowler, in his entrance exam, Crowler was enraged and planned to expel Jaden!"

Goten yells out, "Oh no! That would mean that…"

Trunks says, "We have to get Syrus away from the Obelisk girls' dorm…" Trunks shivers and says, with disgust, "That means as we tell Syrus, if he's near the dorm, if he's in the dorm, he's on his own, because there's no way we're going to that cootie infested place!"

Just then, a familiar feminine voice boomed, "So, why don't I get Syrus, so you boys won't have to go to the girls' dormitory?!"

Trunks and Goten stopped flying and Trunks asks, "Did you say something, Goten?"

Goten shook his head and says, "Nope!"

The two boys turned to the source of the voice and were surprised to see what was before them. Kira flying towards them and the half Saiyan duo were flabbergasted. Goten asks Trunks, "D…do you say what I see, Trunks?"

Trunks tells Goten, "I see it, but I don't believe it!"

Kira stops at her tracks and Trunks asks, "Okay! How did you know how to fly!? And second of all, what are you doing here!?"

Kira says, "Well, maybe, I decided to help you two of getting your friend back! And for the first question, I taught myself how to."

Goten says, "My brother taught me as well."

Trunks says, "You can help, but don't mess up!"

Kira huffed and says, "Fine! I _don't_ mess up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dr. Crowler lurked quietly in the night, in a bush just outside the Obelisk Girls' Dorm wearing a tight black outfit and says, "Heehee...this is perfect! That fake love letter I sent will put an end to my troublesome Slifer…" He rubbed his hands together in glee and says, "Jaden will show up here in no time flat, waiting for Alexis to meet him. Then, when he's not expecting it, I'll jump out and take a picture of him! That'll get him expelled and make him go far, far away…"

A rustling nearby made him duck down out of view, camera ready in his hands, "That's it Jaden…" he breathed, "Walk right into my trap like the Slifer sap that you are…"

Just then, a male voice, which wasn't Jaden, boomed out, "Alexis? I'm here!"

Dr. Crowler let out a scream and jumped out of the bush, staring in shock at the person that had just come and thinks in his mind. 'It wasn't Jaden, it was Syrus! Why is that Field Spell idiot here! I sent that letter to Jaden but his midget of a friend came instead!'

Just then, a feminine voice booms out, "Who's out there!"

To add to Dr. Crowler's problems, a large group of girls wearing their pajamas came walking out of the building, having heard his scream. 'NO! I CAN'T LET THEM SEE ME!' he thought, trying desperately to find a way out of this predicament.

Soon after, Trunks, Kira and Goten arrived at the Obelisk Girls' Dormitory and spotted Dr. Crowler, trying to get out of the dorm…

Another feminine voice booms out, "AAAAAAAAH! IT'S A BOY!"

Dr. Crowler's hands shot up and covered most of his face, "I am not a boy, I'm a man!" he yelled defensively, "I mean I'm nobody! You don't know me, you don't know me, you don't know me!" He spun around and started to run away, but slipped into the lake behind him and started to sink beneath the water, leaving Syrus to be mobbed and dragged into the dorm building.

Just as Goten, instinctively, dived down, in attempt to rescue Syrus, Trunks and Kira grabs him by the legs for him to stop. Trunks tells Goten, "Goten, you idiot! What are you doing!?"

Goten tells Trunks, "I have to save Syrus, so he wouldn't get expelled!"

Kira says, "You forget that if they see you, two things are going to happened! One, you'll be expelled and two, once they see you floating in the sky, they'll start screaming and yelling out in fear!"

Trunks says, "Plus, we promised our parents and Gohan that we don't show our powers to anyone in this school, remember?"

Goten sighs, knowing that Trunks and Kira were right and says, "Okay!"

Kira looks up at a window of the dorm and says, "We could see what's going on at that window!" She, Trunks and Goten flew up to the designated window and sees Syrus on his knees in front of Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy, while his wrists were bound by rope. He had explained to them what why he had come, but they had something to say about that.

Mindy says, perplexed, "A love letter? To you and from Alexis?"

Syrus nodded, a large grin on his face and asked, "Yep, ain't that right, Alexis?" He was winking at the blonde Obelisk.

Trunks was stuffing his laughter on what Syrus said and thinks in his mind, 'Oh boy…he's doomed!'

Jasmine scoffed, "Hello…She's really tall and you're really short. She's really good at dueling and you're not. She's really hot and…"

Syrus plead, "JUST ASK HER! It's true! I even have the letter right here!" He reached into his side pocket and pulled out the envelope from the locker room. Jasmine snatched it away and gave it to Alexis.

As she read the letter, Alexis frowned and glanced at the bound Slifer, "Syrus, my name isn't even spelled right. This is a fake!"

Syrus asks, while feeling completely stupid, "You mean…I got a fake love letter? You're not really in love with me?"

Jasmine pointed out, showing the letter to Syrus, "That's not all…this is made out to Jaden Yuki!"

Syrus blinked and re-read the letter and groaned, "Aw man! I can't even get a fake love letter?"

Alexis says, feeling sorry for the little Slifer, "I'm really sorry, Syrus!" Even though he had trespassed on their territory, she couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. But as she looked at him, a small idea began to form into her head, causing her to smile. Alexis says, with a sly grin, "Girls…remember that talk we had in the wading pool? About Jaden? I think I just found a way to see how good he really is…"

Trunks, Kira and Goten gasped in shock and fear and Trunks says, "Oh no!"

Goten says, "We gotta save Syrus, now!"

Kira says, "If we get spotted, we'll get expelled as well! Why don't we warn Jaden!?"

Trunks asks, "How? My PDA communicator is at my room!"

Goten says, "And mine as well!"

Kira says, "Well, mine is at my room, so we have to fly to the Slifer Red Dorm faster."

Trunks says, "But the time that we get to the dorm, Jaden will be already on his way here!"

Kira says, with a sly grin, "But I know how to increase my flying speed!" Kira bought her fist slightly up and grunts as her hair went straight up and turned from black to golden and her eyes turn from black to green and in a blaze of yellow light her appearance changed. Trunks and Goten were flabbergasted and Trunks says, in shock, "You're…a…"

Goten finishes Trunks's statement, "A…Super Saiyan!"

Kira blinked twice and says, "Is this what this form is?"

Trunks says, in disbelief, "Oh come on! Don't tell me that you don't know what a Super Saiyan is or better yet, a Saiyan!"

Kira replies, "Actually, I learned how to turn blonde when my dad died a year ago. Although, I don't know what a Saiyan is. Can you two do the same?"

In a flash, Trunks and Goten went into their Super Saiyan forms and Trunks says, "Pretty cool, huh?"

Kira replies, "Yeah, but aren't we wasting time about this Super Saiyan talk…when we're supposed to be warning Jaden!"

The two boys gasped in shock and dashed off, with Kira, following them. Kira looked down to see a boat below her, with a familiar brunette and tells the boys, "Hey guys, we found him!"

The boys stopped flying and looked down. Trunks says, "Oh crap! We're too late!"

Goten says, "What now, guys! We can't let Jaden see us like this!"

Trunks tells Goten, "Yeah, no duh, Goten! We have to think fast!"

Kira asks, "How about lowering ourselves to the water while we're behind Jaden?"

Goten says, "That's a good idea, Kira!"

The three younger Super Saiyans lowered themselves to the water, quiet enough for Jaden not to hear and turned back to their normal forms.

Trunks and Kira kicked their legs as they swam underwater, while Goten, flapped his arms and legs to pick up speed. Jaden came to the shore where four people were waiting for them. One was Alexis, the second was Syrus still tied up, and the other two were Alexis's friends, Jasmine and Mindy. Trunks, Kira and Goten got their heads from the water, as they arrived towards behind Jaden's boat to hear the conversations of the older kids.

Syrus says, in a nervous tone, "Hi Jaden!"

Jaden replies, perplexed, "Hey, so what is it exactly is going on here?"

Syrus replies, in a depressed tone, "To make a long story short. I'm basically a big loser."

Trunks mutters, "This guy takes pathetic to a new level."

Jasmine tells Jaden, "Your friend here trespassed here to the Obelisk girls' dorm campus."

Jaden asks Syrus, "Is that true, Sy?"

Syrus snaps out, knowing what was on in Jaden's and the Obelisk girls' minds, "Hey it's not like that!"

Mindy tells Jaden, in a sly smile, "And know that you're here, Jaden. You're trespassing too!"

Just then, a familiar yelp boomed, "Wh…"

The Slifer boys and the Obelisk girls heard the yelp and Mindy asks, "Did anyone hear that or it's just me?"

While behind the boat, Trunks was holding Goten's head and mouth and whispers in frustration, "Dang it, Goten! Do you want us to be expelled!?"

Goten pulls Trunks's hand from his mouth and whispers, "But Jaden's gonna be expelled…which is hardly even fair!"

Just then, Trunks felt something taping him on the right shoulder and Trunks says, "Kira, not now!"

Kira's voice booms, with a hint of fear, "That's not me, Trunks!"

Trunks and Goten turns to where Kira was, which was on the left of Trunks. Kira points behind Trunks and says, fearfully, "Behind you!"

Goten looks up and yelps, fear, "Uh…T…Trunks!"

Trunks is shocked in fear, gulped and asks, "Uh…guys, are Krillin, Seventeen and Eighteen behind me?"

Goten and Kira shook their heads in fear, which Trunks's fear in him increases as he turned to see two pairs of brown eyes of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes behind him. Jaden asks, perplexed, "Trunks, Kira, Goten, what are you three doing here?"

Trunks stiffed and says, with a hint of nervousness, "Well…uh…we were…getting a good swim!"

Kira joins in and says, "Yeah…that's right! Good for exercise!" Trunks asks Goten, "Aren't we, Goten?"

Goten nods his head, reply and says, "Yeah that's right!"

Alexis rolls her eyes and says, "Swimming, right! In your UNIFORMS!!"

Trunks and Goten held each other and Goten says, "S…she's even scarier as my mother!"

Trunks says, "Mine's too! If we get expelled, my mom's gonna kill me!"

Alexis says, in stern voice, "You three still have a chance of staying in this school, if Jaden agrees to me, if he wins then you five, including Syrus, can go free. However, if he loses, then you five are expelled!"

Kira asks, "But how am I in this!? I'm a girl, too!"

Alexis pulled out her PDA, pushed a button, shows it to Kira and says, "Not only are the boys not supposed to be on the girl's area, no member of a different rank is allowed on another ranks territory without their permission."

Kira gasped, in fear and says, "You mean…"

Alexis says, "Yep, you could get expelled too."

Kira's eyebrow twitched and swam towards Jaden and he pulls his blazer. Jaden looks down to see Kira. Kira asks, "Jaden, can you come closer?"

Jaden lowered his head to Kira, Kira puts her lips to his ear and yells out, "YOU BETTER WIN THIS DUEL OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!"

Trunks and Goten looked at this with awe and Trunks says, "Whoa, she's just as scary as Alexis, when she's mad."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaden and Alexis were staring each other down as they each stood on the ends of their separate boats on the waters near the Obelisk Girls' dormitories. Syrus shook his head in misery while he watched Alexis and Jaden draw their hands, "Here we go...,"

Trunks, who was on Jaden's boat with Goten, Syrus and Kira, yells out, "Jaden, you better not lose!"

Alexis, who was on the other boat with her roommates, asks, "You ready…?"

Jaden replies, with determination, "You know it!"

"DUEL!" the two opponents shouted at the same time.

Starting Score:

Alexis: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Alexis draws her card, places it in her hand and says, "Let's see! Etoile Cyber, rise!" Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) appears on the field. Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll place one card face-down!"

Jaden draws his card, looks at it and says, "First, I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) appears on the field, "And now I'll have him attack your Etoile Cyber with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman sends a flow of electricity at Etoile Cyber.

Alexis grunts, as she presses a button on her disc and says, "Hold it right there! I'll play the trap card, Doble Passé!" Sparkman's attack is thrown away from Etoile Cyber hits Alexis, which 1600 life-points was taken away from Alexis and confuses Jaden and Goten a bit. Goten asks, "I don't get it! Why would she do anything like that!?"

Alexis explains, "Doble Passé changes your attack to a direct attack on me and now my monster that you were going to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" True to Alexis's words, Etoile Cyber charges towards Jaden.

Jaden says, in annoyance, "Oh great……"

Alexis says, in a sly smile, "Oh when my Etoile Cyber attacks an opponent directly her attack gets increased by 600 points!" Etoile Cyber increases her stats from 1200/1600 to 1800/1600 and pasts Sparkman and round kicks Jaden's left shoulder and Jaden clutches his shoulder as 1800 life-points is taken away from him.

Jaden says, to himself, "That Alexis is something else! She gave up her life-points to get some of mine!"

Alexis asks, "Are you impressed?"

Jaden replies, "Impressive? I think I'm in love!"

Trunks yells at Jaden, in outrage, "Yo Jaden, this is a duel not a dumb date!" Trunks sits down, crossed legged and thinks in annoyance, 'Teenagers! I hope I don't get that side-tracked when I become one!'

Alexis says, with a sly grin, "That's sweet! Too bad that I have to crush you."

Current Score:

Alexis: 2400

Jaden: 2200

Alexis wipes out a card from her deck and says, "Let's see I'll play Blade Skater!" Soon after, Blade Skater (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500) appeared on Alexis's field and skates by Etoile Cyber. Alexis slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And, I'll play the spell card, Polymerization to fuse both Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" Soon after, Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater were sucked into the fusion vortex above Alexis's head and Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) jumps out of the vortex and landed in front of her master.

Kira gaps her mouth opens and yells out, in shock, "That's Cyber Blader! This could be bad for Jaden!"

Syrus, Trunks and Goten looked at Kira and Trunks asks, "What's so great about that monster?"

Kira replies, "You're about to find out!"

Alexis commands, "Now Cyber Blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!" At Alexis's commanded, Cyber Blader skated towards Jaden's Sparkman and slices through the hero, with her skates and destroying it. Jaden grunts as his life points went down by 500 points and Cyber Blader went back to Alexis's side.

Mindy cheers out, "Way to go, Alexis!"

Jasmine cheers out, "Yeah, you've got him now! I knew what this kid defeated Dr. Crowler, it was only luck."

Jaden says, in a serious tone, "It will be my pleasure to prove you wrong." Jaden draws his card and says, "All right perfect, I'll activate the field spell card, Fusion Gate!" Jaden slaps the card into the field spell slot, "Now I'll can fuse monsters without a Polymerization card and I'm going to summon this one, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200/DEF: 900) were absorbed by the fusion vortex above Jaden's head and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) appears out of the vortex.

Alexis says, with a sly grin, "Okay, it looks like it's one fusion monster against another, huh, Jaden? That's fine with me, all though, since they have the same attack power, they'll end up destroying each other."

Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, in a sly grin, "Not after I play this! Kishido Spirit!" A large glowing circle appeared on the water and spread outward away from the boat as he inserted it into a slot.

Goten looked at it and asks, "Ok…so what's that do?"

Jaden explains, "When this is played, Wingman can take down any monster that has the same number of attack points as him, without being destroyed! Also, there's his superpower…he can deal damage to your Life Points equal to that of the destroyed monsters attack points!" Alexis growled in anger and Jaden calls out, "Go now and attack Cyber Blader!"

Kira says, "That was dumb!"

Goten asks, "What do you mean?"

Kira replies, "Jaden's Flame Wingman wouldn't be the only monster that survives this turn!"

Jaden's Elemental Hero flies towards Alexis's Blader, while Alexis thinks in her mind, with a sly smirk, 'Someone hasn't done his homework!" Flame Wingman raised its dragon head arm and a large fireball began to grow between the jaws, then launched it at the enemy monster. The ball of flames hit Cyber Blader dead on, but instead of obliterating her, the fireball diminished and she was still on the field.

Trunks and Goten gasped in shock and Trunks yells out, "What! No way! That attack should have finished off that monster!"

Jaden asks Alexis, perplexed, "That's right! How did she survive my attack!?"

Alexis explains, slowly, "Cyber Blader's special ability allows her to not be destroyed when there is only one enemy monster on the field."

Goten exclaims, "Wow! That's a cool special ability!"

Trunks whacked his best friend's head and yells out, "No! You dummy! That's not cool when we'll get booted out of Duel Academy!"

Jaden sighed and tells Alexis, "Well I gotta admit, you got me there, Alexis!"

Alexis tells Jaden, with a sly grin, "Oh when I get you, Jaden, you'll know it!" Alexis drew her card and looked at the card, chuckled, slids it into the spell/trap slot and says, "Like now for example. I play the spell card Fusion Weapon and equip it to my Cyber Blader!" Her monster's right hand glowed and changed into a strange shape, that which resembled a two pronged spear with electrical currents flowing through it. The Cyber Blader's stats increases from 2100/800 to 3600/2300 and she looked at Jaden with a smug look.

Jaden tells Syrus, Trunks, Kira and Goten, a little nervously, "Uh oh! I think you might need to brace yourself for this one, guys!"

Alexis calls out, "Go Blader, attack Flame Wingman with Trident Shock!" Cyber Blader let's out a huge blast at Flame Wingman and before he could defend himself the monster was disintegrated and Jaden covers his face with his left arm as his life points dramatically decreased by 1500 points.

Trunks held his head and wailed, "Oh great! Mom's gonna kill me!"

Goten asks Trunks, "What are you talking about, Trunks? The duel's not over, yet!"

Trunks asks Goten, annoyed, "Don't you get it, Goten! We're gonna get kicked out, while our moms are gonna ring our necks for spending so much money in this school, just to get me kicked out!" Trunks whispers in Goten's ear, "Plus, you know that our dads don't understand a thing about Duel Monsters, as long as I train hard everyday!"

Syrus's voice boomed, "Hey what are you guys whispering about?" Trunks and Goten stiffed in shock and looked at Syrus and Trunks says, "It's our secret, so we can't tell you!"

Alexis says, with a sly grin, "I do hope neither one of you have unpacked your bags yet."

Mindy says in a sing-song voice, with a sly grin, "Yeah, because if you lose, you're all getting expelled!"

Jaden frowned, "That's not gonna happen…I promise you guys."

Alexis thinks in her mind, frowning, 'He really shouldn't make any promises he can't deliver.'

Jaden thinks in his mind, 'I probably shouldn't make any promises I can't deliver.' Jaden looked at his duel disk and thinks in his mind, 'The only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance that I'll win. It all just depends what I draw right here and now.' He thought, "Alright, here goes!" he announced as he drew his card and grinned, "Perfect!"

Alexis blinked, seeing the look in his eyes, "Hm?"

Jaden calls out, "I'll play the Elemental Hero Clayman, rise!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) appears in attack mode. Jaden slids a card into the spell/trap slot and says, "And I'll activate the spell card, Monster Reborn, so come on back, Sparkman!" Soon after, in a whirl of wind Elemental Hero Sparkman appears on the field besides Clayman

Alexis asks Jaden, perplexed, "What difference will he make? My Cyber Blader has way more attack points than him. Your Sparkman won't stand a chance!"

Jaden tells Alexis, "He won't but with Fusion Gate's special effect, I can him and Clayman together to summon someone it will. Rise Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Soon after, Sparkman and Clayman are sucked into the fusion vortex above Jaden's head and Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500) appears onto the field in attack mode.

Alexis points out, "Hate to break it to ya, but my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at thirty-six hundred!"

Jaden says, in a sly smile, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, but one of my Thunder Giant's special effect is that he can destroy one of your monsters if its original attack points are lower than his own."

Alexis says, in shock, "Wait, original attack points……."

Jaden says, "That's right, original attacks without any enhancement."

Alexis says, stunned, "But before I played Fusion Weapon, my Cyber Blader's attack points were just twenty-one hundred."

Jaden says, in a sly smile, "Exactly and that's even lower than my Hero Thunder Giant's, so your Blader is automatically destroyed!" True to Jaden's word, Thunder Giant blasts electrocity, similar to Sparkman's attack at Cyber Blader, destroying her.

Trunks and Goten were dancing in joy and cheered, "We're not gonna get expelled!"

Jaden says, "And the coolest part about it is, Alexis, is that I still have his attack to use on you, Voltage Thunder!" The giant blasts a huge stream of electrocity at Alexis and hits her.

"Alexis!" Jasmine exclaimed, as Alexis falls back as 2400 of her life-points are taken away, immediately ending the duel.

Final Score:

Alexis: 0

Jaden: 200

"What just happened?" Mindy asked

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered

"All right, it looks like that is game!" Jaden announced as he was thrust his two fingers at Alexis

(Later)

"Well a deal's a deal," Jaden said, "I won and we get off free!"

Alexis placed her hand on her side, "Okay guys, I won't back out, we'll keep this a secret!"

Jasmine yells out, in outrage, "Well if you ask me, I think we should turn all of them in, right now!"

Alexis glared at Jasmine, "Well no one asked you!" she spat

"But Alexis……" Jasmine started

Alexis says, "Jaden beat me in a duel fair and square there's nothing to it."

Jaden says, "Actually it was more than that, it was close. Yeah, you got game!" What Jaden said surprised Alexis a bit

Jaden says, "Later!" He sat down and rowed away.

Alexis smiled as she watched them go, 'Even if I did win. I don't think I could've turned them in. This place is a lot more interesting with those five around…'

Not too far away, Crowler was treading water angrily. He had seen the entire duel and couldn't believe that his plan didn't work at all like he had planned. "Lucky brat…he got out of this trap, but I'll find a way to expel him!" he muttered before looking around the dark lake, "As, soon as I find a way back home…"


End file.
